


The Lotor Chronicles

by fanfictionwriter1315



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-15 03:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 27,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16925838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictionwriter1315/pseuds/fanfictionwriter1315
Summary: I decided to write a redemption story on Lotor. I feel Lotor is a complex character. The fact he had a mixed heritage it was never explored in flashbacks and what lead to him turning against the Galra. I know season 8 trailer hasn't dropped yet so we will never know until then what really happened to Lotor after the big fight with Voltron.This is my take on what happened to him.  You will probably guess I am a Lotura shipper so that will be my end game for this story. I adapted this from my wattpad story.I also added a new character that has some relations to a character already mentioned in the show.I hope you enjoy my story.





	1. How did I get here?

Lotor woke to find himself in a cell he angrily demanded why the Emperor of the Galra was in jail. A voice spoke out

“Because you caused a mass genocide of a race and you tried to destroy Voltron and its paladins.”  

For some strange reason, Lotor could not remember doing anything before finding out that Haggar was his own mother Honerva. How did he lose a big chunk of his memory or was he trying to forget?

“What do you speaking of?  I would never try to hurt Voltron or the paladins even Princess Allura.” 

The voice behind the bars said, “You did with your so-called Voltron you manipulated the Princess to make for you. You were able to go into the rift at will with this mech as the paladins would call it.” 

Lotor still did not understand how he created his own Voltron.  “How long has it been since I attacked Voltron?” he asked the stranger behind the bars.

“It has been 3 deca-pheobs since your attack.”

 Lotor almost fainted.  How could three deca-pheobs have passed as it seemed to him just quintants? 

“Please, you have to help me. I need to contact Princess Alura to tell her how sorry I am for everything I have done. I never meant to hurt her. All I wanted was to rule a new Altean Society with her and yes my methods were a bit dubious, but I did want peace for the universe. I never wanted to be like my father or mother. Please, you must help.”

As the stranger got up to leave Lotor asked: “Who are you and how did I get here?”

The stranger responded, “My name is Wilder and the man who rescued you and how you got here well that is a story on its own.”  With that, the stranger disappeared into the darkened hallway.  


	2. The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor reflects on his life before waking up in the Olkarian jail

Lotor was alone. His cell consisted of a bed with a mattress and a basin for washing, a small camera on the top corner of his cell and a small glass window so he could see the outside. He was no longer wearing his Galra uniform, but plain clothes he remembered seeing the green paladin’s father wear. He deduced from observing from the small glass window that he was on Olkarion. He remembered how the city looked the day after he killed his father Zarkon. That was the day he realized that Allura cared for him. She didn’t have to ask if he was alright, but she did and she even smiled at him. He never had anyone smile at him as no one was permitted to show any feelings in the Galra. Father said that was a weakness from his Altean half that he hated. Then why marry an Altean? Why produce a child with that genetics? 

All his life he had no one who cared for him from the moment he was born. The only person that resembled that was Dayak his governess. Even though she was hard on him with his studies she did care. But once he got older, Dayak was no longer needed and he was sent to a Galra training base to breed out all the bad Altean traits that would cause him to be a terrible leader when he took up the throne. However, it did the complete opposite. Lotor became more determined to become more Altean than Galra. During his battle training, Lotor became an expert swordsman, the top of his class. His classmates always looked down and picked on him because he was half Altean and that he was Zarkon’s son. One day his classmate made a snide remark about his mother being dead and at that moment his Galra side came out, took one swipe of his blade, and plunged into his classmate’s back instantly killing him. With any school, you would be in the barracks, but his instructor commended him and gave him a badge for his first kill. Lotor went back to his quarters, threw his bloody sword on the floor, and fell on his knees. Tears rolled down his cheeks. He could not believe he killed someone and that easy. Could he be more like his father than his mother? From that day on Lotor swore he would not kill again. He would use his enormous combat skills and his newfound manipulative skills to not to kill anyone. If he were to rule the Galra Empire in the near future, he would not enslave people like the one his father did. He wiped his tears from his face, went to the information console, and started to research his mother Honerva’s work. He wanted to learn more about quintessence. He learned there was a Galra installation that was mining quintessence. He contacted his father and asked if he could study there to further the Galra agenda and make the empire stronger. Zarkon agreed under one circumstance that he once his studies were done he was to obtain all the quintessence from the said planet and resume his Galra training. Lotor agreed. 

Once arriving, Lotor felt a sense of connection to the planet, something he never felt before. He saw how the Galra soldiers treated the inhabitants of the planet. It was horrible and deplorable. He knew the research would move more quickly if he worked together with the inhabitants and that the Galra would obtain more quintessence. So secretly, Lotor would meet with the scientific leaders of the community and ask for their help of obtaining quintessence instead of draining the whole planet of it using Haggar’s methods. The leaders readily helped him and Lotor promised no harm would come to their planet. One particular night Lotor made the mistake of not watching if a Galra guard was following him. He learned many ways of not being caught, but on this night, he his plan was found out. The next morning his father, ordered him to leave the planet immediately as the fleet was arriving shortly to drain the quintessence and destroy the planet. Lotor was incensed and did not want to leave the planet and that he got the corporation of the planet’s leader to help with the quintessence mining, but Zarkon was having none of it. He ordered his guards to subdue Lotor and bring him back to the ship. As only Lotor could only watch with disgust, the planet was drained and within a few ticks, the planet was destroyed. That was the last straw for Lotor he could not live in a Galran empire ruled by his father. He knew as long as his father was alive there would be no peace in the universe. He knew he would have to destroy the Galra from within or kill his father something he was not ready for so he chose the latter. The next day Lotor was shipped to a far-off Galra installation plotting his revenge and to never to be heard from again.


	3. The Find

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the introduction of a new character Wilder.

Wilder awoke to receive a message from an Olkari guard stating that Lotor wanted to see him. Normally, Wilder did not care for such trivial things, but since he felt he owed Lotor some explanation, he decided to speak with him. It was five quintants since he last saw Lotor. When he arrived at his cell, Lotor looked like a shell of his former self. He still looked young, but he was growing a beard, something he did not think Galran’s were capable of and he lost a significant weight. Wilder knocked on Lotor’s cell to wake him.

“So you asked to seen me?”

Lotor stumbled out of his bed and picked himself up. He was not use to this harsh treatment but knowing all the horrible things he did he might as well get used to it.

“Yes, Wilder I did. I know I shouldn’t be granted these liberties after what I have supposed have done, but I need to know how you found me.”

Wilder paused, found a chair, and pulled up to Lotor’s cell. “I know I don’t have to tell you this, but I feel if you are going to be in this cell for a long time you might as well know. Well, here it goes.”

Wilder was a member of the Voltron Coalition. He was descendant of the original Blue Paladin Blaytz from the planet Nalquod. He wanted to fight in the coalition like Blaytz and hopefully one day he would be worthy of becoming the Blue Paladin and pilot the blue lion. However, since he found out Princess Allura was the Blue lion’s pilot he relegated to assisting team Voltron anyway he can. After three deca-pheobs and learning team Voltron survived the fight with Lotor and were on Earth, Matt Holt, one of the leaders of the coalition asked Wilder if he could make sure Lotor’s ships never made it out of the Rift, since Voltron was able to. Wilder agreed and went out to the ruins of planet Diabazaal. For 3 quintants he searched and found nothing. Then one day he saw something sticking out of a piece of asteroid. It looked like part of Lotor’s Sincline ship. He ventured closer and found it. Wilder used his tracker beam and tried to free the ship from the asteroid, but nothing worked. So Wilder had to manually go to the asteroid and use his tools to free the ship. Took him a week free the ship. The ship was now in his possession, the question was if Lotor was aboard and was he dead or alive. Wilder went to the cockpit and low and behold, there was Lotor, helmet to the side of him and slouching in his chair. Wilder used his medical device and found a pulse. He quickly closed the cockpit, contacted the home base of the coalition, the Olkarians, and informed them to have a medical personal ready as he was bringing Lotor to them.

Wilder arrived on Olkarion with part of the sincline ship and with medical personal pulling Lotor out of the cockpit, Lotor spoke one name “Allura” and lapsed back in his coma-induced state. Ryner, the leader of the Olkari, thanked Wilder and informed him that he was no longer needed and they would take it from here. However, Wilder felt different and said he wanted to make sure Lotor was all right and that he was fit to stand trial for all his crimes, which was a lie. Wilder was given other plans from a secretive associate who wanted to know if Lotor was all right and what his mindset was but kept this information from the Olkari.

“So you see Lotor, you should be thanking me for sparing your life. I could have taken your ship and left you to die in space, but my good-natured personality said otherwise,” exclaimed Wilder

Lotor got up and went closer to the cell to say “Thank you.” He inquired what happened to his ship to which Wilder explained the Olkari dismantled and destroyed it. Lotor noticed the light on the camera was not flickering green but red and inquired about that. Wilder once again explained that he asked the Olkari not to record his conversation with him as a favor to him to which they honored his request. Lotor asked Wilder one more favor of him as he was about to leave.

“I know I don’t deserve anything from you, but would you provide me with a writing utensil and something to write or draw on.”

Wilder was puzzled and asked Lotor what for.

Lotor responded, “When I was on the castle lions, I started to feel deep feelings for Princess Allura. I never knew how to express them to her. Before entering the Rift, I spoke with yellow Paladin about Earth’s customs when it comes to the heart. He informed me how his father would write love letters to his mother to show how much he cared for her. I wanted to do that for the Princess, but everything happened so fast I never had the chance to tell her how I felt. I know you must have the capacity to reach the planet Earth. That is why I would like to write her a letter not about my love for her but how truly sorry I am for everything I have done and to explain everything to her as I never had a chance to do.”

Wilder could clearly see such sadness on Lotor’s face. How could someone so calculating, manipulative, could be so sad? Wilder agreed, but before he left he had to tell Lotor some truths, that when he was with the Olkari doctors, they placed a special device to determine if he was telling truths or lies. Therefore, if he was lying, he would be removed from this cell and place in another with no contact with the outside world and Princess Allura would never know he survived the Rift. Wilder got up, left, and hit a button on wrist com and the camera in Lotor’s cell flickered green again.


	4. The Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilder introduces his secret associate.

Wilder returned to his quarters and immediately went to his communication console.  He contacted his mysterious associate. 

“Did you watch it all?” 

“Yes.” said the female voice on the other end.

 The female associate asked Wilder if he believed Lotor. To which Wilder said yes he did.

 “I do believe Lotor is telling the truth.  All he seems to think about is you Princess and nothing else.” 

To which the Princess responded, “I can see that.  I cannot fantom the fact he does not remember anything from our fight. I do believe he knows nothing of the attack of the robeast on Earth since he was stuck in that asteroid for three deca-pheobs. We just need to know if there are any secret Galra installations he knows of where Hagger would have taken the Altean’s to as Kolvain said when he went to the original installation where my people and they were no longer there.” 

Wilder agreed.

“We must also keep Ryner and the rest of the Olkari in the dark about this. She did inform me of his capture and I told her that is all I wanted to know of it. I know this might be hard on you Wilder if you want to abort the mission I can understand. We just need more information to stop the threat of the Haggar from attacking Earth again. I thank you, Wilder, for everything you have done, Blaytz would be extremely proud of you.”

With that, Wilder signed off.


	5. Paper and Pen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilder and Ryner (Olkarian leader) speak of Lotor misdeeds.

After speaking with Princess Allura, Wilder went to ask any Olkarians if they had any paper or writing utensils, he had to lie and say it was for himself, but really it was for Lotor. He went to Lotor’s cell later that evening and gave him what he requested.  Lotor could have easily used the items as a weapon, but instead sat down on his bed and started to write. The Olkari guard could easily see from the video feed that Wilder gave him paper and writing utensils. They immediately brought him to Ryner

“Why are you helping a monster? After everything, this man has done. We could have lost Voltron to him and he would be ruling all different realities of the universe right now. You cannot trust him. He is truly evil like his father Zarkon was.”  exclaimed Ryner.

To which Wilder responded “if he wanted to destroy the universe, then why call out for Princess Allura when he was removed from this ship or even ask for her. He could say anything else, but the man is truly sorry for his action. Your team installed that chip in him. You can tell if he is being truthful or not. Now tell me when he has been speaking with me has it been truths or lies?” 

With that  Ryner pulled up the data from her console.  “From what I have been seeing, he has been telling you the truth. He truly can’t remember what happened all those deca-phoebs ago. Maybe the more he speaks with you, the more his memory will return.” 

Wilder agreed. “I will see what I can do to jog his memory of those events, for now, I need to get some rest, this day has drained me.” 

With that Ryner told the guard to release Wilder to his quarters.  He entered his quarters and went to lie on his bed, but before he dozed off he went to his video console and looked at his hacked video feed of Lotor’s cell. Lotor was still up writing.  What could he be writing about besides his love for Princess Allura?


	6. Nightmares or Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilder and Lotor discuss pictures he sketched and how his memories are starting to come back to him.

Waking up with a cold sweat and falling out of his bed, Lotor was breathing heavily.  What horrible nightmare he had. He kept dreaming of fighting Voltron in the rift with his own Voltron and growing completely mad. Surely, this was not real.  The past seemed like a complete blur. Was what he was dreaming his reality?  Lotor took a pencil and started to sketch his Voltron from what he remembered from his dream.   Every single time he closed his eyes more memories started to come back to him of the great battle he had with team Voltron.   He started to remember how angry he was, and how he wanted to rule the whole universe.  His whole cell was filled with pictures he sketched of the battle.  He did not believe what he drew; he didn’t believe he was capable of such a monstrosity.  He did not want rule by force like Zarkon, but with unity, what changed his values.

The next morning Wilder came to visit Lotor.

“Wow, did you even sleep last night?”

Wilder could see sketches stretched across Lotor’s cell.  Lotor was looking outside his small window.

“You need to bring my ship’s communication log.” 

Wilder looked puzzled. “Why do you want it?”  

Lotor walked closer to the bars of his cell. “I need to hear my voice, I need to know that what is on these pieces of paper are not true, that I couldn’t have become a monster like my father.”  

“I know you are trying to piece together your past, but I think it is a bad idea, to hear yourself going completely mad,”  Wilder said in a concerned voice.

“These last couple of days all I have been having is nightmares that will not go away. I need to know the truth, I need to know if I truly became a monster that night.” Lotor screamed. 

“Calm down, Lotor, you need to relax. Not sleeping is making you go a little crazy at the present. If you really want to see the communication log, I will retrieve it for you, but you need to relax. What was one thing that made you feel at ease?” 

Lotor looked around his room and realized he stopped writing his letter to Allura when he started to have nightmares. 

“Since every time I close my eyes I see nightmares of my past, I will continue my letter to Allura. Hopefully, this will bring me some solace. Thank you, Wilder, I know I cannot call you my friend, since I don’t deserve one, but thank you.”

With that Lotor went back to his bed and continued writing his letter to Allura. Wilder walked off and asked himself what he has gotten himself into?


	7. Retrieval

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilder is getting into trouble when he knows better.

Lying to Ryner was one thing, but lying to Princess Allura was another thing.  He never sent the princess his last video feed with Lotor, as he did not want her to hear their conversation about retrieving his communication log from his ship.  The princess would think he was mad to help Lotor, and when Lotor hears his crazily mad voice, he might remember his master plan and tried to escape Olkarion. However, Wilder felt that it might bring a peace of mind to Lotor and might help him accept his fate for all the wrong he has done.  Sitting in his quarters, Wilder needed a plan to get into the science lab were pieces of Lotor’s ship was and try to retrieve the communication log. With his masterful hacking skills, Wilder was able to view the science lab, but he saw no broken ship, he just saw scientist-running experiments on plants. Wilder hacked every feed and could not find it, until he hacked into what looked like a ship’s hanger.  There was Lotor’s ship still intact. Ryner said her teamed took it apart, why did she lie to him. He noticed from his feed that there were two or three guards guarding the hanger. He knew he could outsmart them and be able to retrieve the data. 

Later that night, Wilder hacked into the security feed of the hanger and snuck into it using an air duct. He made sure to not to make a faint sound when walking in the hanger.  There he was standing next to most advance ship he had ever seen.  He had to figure out how to get into the ship without sound, so he threw a piece of metal that hit the other side of the large hanger causing the guards to investigate. Luckily, two guards were patrolling this night and Wilder climbed into the cockpit.  Wilder was amazed how cool Lotor’s shipped looked in the inside. He had to stay focus, as it will not take long for the guards to come back. He connected his wrist-com to the ship and collected all data including the ships communication log.  He could see the guards were returning and the upload was taking longer than expected. The upload was complete, but now the guards were too close, he could not escape. He knew no other option but stay low in the ship until morning. Though Lotor’s ship was amazing, there was no room for Wilder to stretch out. He did the best he could to sleep.  As morning approached, Wilder could see the guards changing, he quickly escaped the shipped and climbed into air duct he used to get into the hanger.


	8. Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilder trying to figure out if the Olkarians are lying to him.

Wilder returned to his quarters and was completely exhausted though he was curious to see what was in the ship’s data.  He wanted to see, but his whole body was telling him otherwise. He plopped on his bed and went straight to sleep.  He woke up several vargas later extremely famished. Once again, he wanted to look at that data, but his hunger got the better of him. Thus, he strolled out to the canteen to see what delicious food the Olkarians have cooked up today. He was looking for a table to sit at and saw Ryner was sitting alone, so he came to join Ryner.

“How are you doing today?” 

Ryner looked up from her console and greeted Wilder “I am doing well Wilder and yourself?” 

“Well just enjoying what Olkarion has to offer, I just came from the beach, so peaceful and calm, I fell asleep listening to the waves,” Wilder answered

“Since our conversations, I have noticed recently thru the prison logs you have been visiting Lotor a lot and have you gotten thru to him regarding his memories on the attack on team Voltron.”

“No, not yet, but you have seen the pictures he has been sketching. It seems he is remembering something, but I don’t think he is ready to accept it.”

“Well once he does remember, we have to be careful as he might return to the old Emperor Lotor and try to escape and destroy the universe again.”

“I hear yeah. We don’t want a bad Lotor out there in space.” Wilder said with a fake smile.

“Sorry to cut this short Wilder, but I have some appointments to attend, but please enjoy your stay in Olkarion.” With that, Ryner got off from the table and left.

As Ryner left, Wilder kept asking himself, why would Ryner lie to him and keep the ship intact knowing that Lotor at any minute could escape and take his ship back.

Wilder was curious to see what Ryner was doing. He knew it was wrong, but he had to know what her plans were with Lotor’s ship.

For vargas, he spied on Ryner. She never once visited the secret hanger.  Ryner seemed to visit the science lab a great deal. He saw Ryner speak to one particular scientist on a daily basis. Since he was getting nowhere spying on Ryner, he decided to shift his focus on the particular scientist.

He had seen him around the canteen. His name was Van and he was not that friendly as the other Olkarians and seemed to keep to himself. Wilder also saw him with a communication console in his hand. Wilder went to approach him to see if he could hack his system.

“Hey Van, that’s your name, right? I have seen you in the canteen sitting alone, may I come and join you.”

 “You’re the person who brought Lotor to us; I guess we should be grateful for,” Van said sarcastically

“You don’t sound so happy, you should cheer up, he won’t be causing any harm to us or the universe.”

“Oh I know he won’t, I will make sure, I mean we the Olkarians will make sure he won’t harm anyone.”

Wilder noticed Van stumbled on his words.

“Now if you excuse me, some people have work to do.” With that, Van quickly took off.

Wilder ventured back to his quarters to gather all the information he got from Van’s console. He knew of a better hacker than he was to decrypt the data. He contacted Matt Holt and asked him his expertise in decrypting the data he got from Van’s console. With Matt’s help, he was able to open the encrypted file. There it was, all of Van’s research. He was trying to figure out a way to harness the quintessence from Lotor’s ship.  Why was he doing this and why was Ryner allowing it?

He could not flat out call Ryner out on her lies, then Ryner would know he was spying on the Olkarians.  How was he to get the truth out of her?

Since he had been on spying Ryner and Van, he forgot about Lotor’s ship data and the communication log he wanted to hear.

Wilder had gotten himself into such a conundrum. He did not know what to do. There was so much going on that he needed a break. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you would like me to continue posting the rest of this story please feel free to comment. I really like to hear your thoughts on how the story is going.


	9. Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilder discusses his plan to find out what Van, the Olkarian was up to with Lotor's sincline ship with Lotor.

A few movements had passed and Wilder was beside himself. The Princess, Ryner, and Lotor all wanted his help, but he did not know whom to help first. Moreover, the whole thing about Lotor’s Sincline ship not being dismantled was a whole another story.  He needed help to get the real story from Van and knew of one person who could help him that.

“Lotor wake up I need your help,” Wilder called out

Lotor awoke and answered, “How can I help you seeing I am behind bars?”

“I don’t need your help in combat. You seem to have a way to manipulate people with just your words. I need to find a way to get more information from the Olkarian scientist Van, as he is conducting studies on your sincline ship that was never destroyed,” replied Wilder

“I see.  Did you by any chance get the communication log that I asked for?” Lotor asked

“Lotor I did retrieve it, but to be honest these last couple of months, I see you as a friend as I don’t have much here on Olkarion. I am afraid if you listen to it, you might remember your past and become the old Lotor and the coalition cannot have that. So you have to understand where I am coming from,” Wilder said in a concerned voice.

“You see me as your friend, I never heard someone call me that before.  I was always Prince Lotor, never a friend. I will help you get the information you need now find a seat and I will teach you my art of manipulation.”

Wilder listened to Lotor intensively. 

After vargas of learning Lotor’s ways, Wilder was ready to speak to Van.

“Thank you Lotor. I never thought I would say that you,” said Wilder

“No thank you, Wilder, at least I don’t feel that alone in this cell anymore. Let me know if you need more help I won’t be going anywhere anytime soon,” Lotor laughed

Wow Lotor laughing, that is something new. With that, Wilder headed out to the canteen to find Van.


	10. The Art of Manipulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilder uses his new found skill.

There was Van once again sitting all alone in the canteen looking over his research when Wilder plopped next to him “Hey Van, what are you doing?”

“Why are you bothering me again, I am sitting by myself for a reason now please leave,” stammered Van

“I would, but seeing that I hacked your information console and see that you are studying Lotor’s ship that was supposed to be destroyed, has me curious to what you are up to,” replied Wilder

This startled Van by this fact that Wilder invaded his work.

“I don’t think Ryner knows what you are up to. That is good because you seem to be a very highly intelligent person. I think Ryner would not know how to handle a ship like this. You are very brave to take this task on your own,” said Wilder

Van looked up from his console and gave a smile to Wilder.

“You are right; she does not know the power this ship wields.  You are the first person to compliment me on my work. No one seems to understand what I am trying to do. Besides my findings are not for Ryner or the coalition. I have associates who want information on the ship. I just manipulated Ryner to let me study the ship further so I can give the information to them.”

Wilder pressed further for more information. It seems the more he stroked Van’s ego the more information he got out of him. No wonder Lotor was able to get information out of his subjects he was that good.

“Is it possible that I can see the ship again? Since I assumed it was destroyed I never got to marvel at its presence. Don’t worry I won’t be in your way when you are running your experiments. I don’t want to get in the way of greatness,” asked Wilder

Van smiled at Wilder.  Wilder couldn’t believe it was going so well

“Meet me in front of hanger three in five vargas and I will show you the ship, but you cannot let anyone know, including Ryner know what test I have been conducting,” said Van

Wilder smirked at Van. “Your secret is safe with me.”

Van got off from the table and walked away.  Wilder knew he couldn’t say anything to Ryner about this, but he knew Lotor might be able to help.


	11. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilder finally gets the truth out of Van

Five vargas had passed and Wilder waited for Van to show up at hanger three.  He looked around and found no one. He thought to himself, did Van play him. Did he know what he was about to?  Then Wilder heard a faint voice around the corner.

“I didn’t think you would show up. I thought you were playing me for a fool.” Van in a quiet voice

“Why are we whispering?” asked Wilder.

“Because, I can’t let the guards see you, now follow me. I will take you to the real hanger where the ship is kept,” replied Van.

Wilder followed Van thru a dark tunnel. There they came across a door. Van entered a code, which Wilder was able to memorize. The door opened to a shaft that brought them down to a secret hanger down below.  Wilder already knew where they ship was but now he will know why the ship was kept there in the first place.

“Isn’t the ship magnificent? I questioned why Ryner would destroy something so beautiful. If only we had the other part of the ship and were able to create Lotor’s version of Voltron,” exclaimed Van

“Yeah you are right, his Voltron was much more agile and stronger,” answered Wilder.

“In the right hands, my associates would be able to conquer the universe with it,” said Van.

Now Wilder was getting the full story from Van.

“I totally agree with your ideas Van, if your associates had this weapon, Lotor and the Galra would not even been around. We would have peace in the universe,” replied Wilder.

“My associates are about peace, but getting it in the way that no one thought of,” said Van

“How would they achieve this peace?” asked Wilder.

“Well thru taking someone’s will,“ said Van.

“You mean making them slaves?” asked Wilder

“Well they don’t call it slavery, but in those terms yes,” replied Van.

“And you agree with their ideology?” Wilder asked.

“Yes, I do.  The Olkarians for years fought against the Galra and lost miserably. Many lives were lost. I lost my family before Voltron showed up. If we only listened to the Galra and did what we were told, no lives would have been lost,” said Van.

“Can you tell me who your associates are? Maybe I can join you on your mission,” asked Wilder

Van was suspect to what Wilder was asking.

“Unfortunately, I have said too much, now please I need to conduct my experiments alone.  We will talk again. Could we meet the same time in the canteen? I really enjoy your company knowing I have an ally in my corner,” said Van

Wilder nodded, “Yeah for sure, down with the coalition. Make sure you get some rest and good night.”

Van escorted Wilder back to the shaft.

When Wilder got out, he needed to go see Lotor right away. Maybe he knew who Van’s associates were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of screwed up the plot in this chapter, but as you will see it gets better.


	12. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilder discusses breaking Lotor out of jail to help with recovering Lotor's sincline ship

Lotor paced around his cell hoping Wilder would come back to visit him.  He knew his nightmares were his reality.  He knew he had caused so much pain and destruction, especially to Allura. Every waking moment he his heart yearned for her. He knew she would love him back and he learned to accept that. At least writing this letter might make her understand why he did what he did. 

Lotor heard someone running down the hall to him.

“Lotor, I need your help again. I found out about what Van was up to and it is not good. He is working with someone to enslave the universe. Could it be Hagger?” uttered Wilder.

“Hagger is not about enslavement since she is no longer Hagger, but my mother Honerva, but Allura told me about Alteans she encountered when the team went into another reality. She told me how they enslaved other races to have peace in their universe,” replied Lotor.

“Do you think it’s them? How would they be able to get into this reality?” questioned Wilder.

“I might have caused them to get here, by the many rifts I opened when I was fighting Voltron,” replied Lotor.

Lotor finally admitted the truth, something he was not ready to but did.

“I also think Van is not from this reality. Why would an Olkarian want to enslave his own people? I think he told you a sob story to make him feel sorry for him.  You need to dig deeper and find out the real story,” said Lotor.

“Lotor, I feel like I am getting into deep, I feel like if I keep pressing, he might go over the edge and tell his associates what is going on and steal your ship. If I tell Ryner, she will spook him and the same thing will happen.  I can’t do this alone; I need to get you out of here,” said Wilder

Lotor’s eyes widen: “You can’t break me out, you will become fugitive yourself. I won’t allow that.”

“Lotor I have grown to trust you and believe you haven’t manipulated me one bit since being in this cell. Besides, I rather you deliver your letter to Allura personally,” said Wilder.

“Well, how are we going to plan this escape?” asked Lotor.

Lotor and Wilder discuss this plan, but unfortunately, Wilder forgot to hack Lotor’s video feed and the Olkarians heard every word. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again I screw up the plot, but hopefully it gets back to normal, LOL =)


	13. Well there goes the Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryner finds out about Wilder's plan to break Lotor out of Jail

The moment Wilder left Lotor’s cell, the guards immediately grabbed him and brought him to Ryner.

“Wilder you have been a loyal member of the coalition, how could you turn your back on us and help that monster. We heard how you were going to break Lotor out. We cannot let that happen,” voiced Ryner.

“Well, I cannot let one of your scientists get away with destroying the universe with his associates unless you knew about it?” replied Wilder.

“What are you talking about?” questioned Ryner.

“Van has manipulated you to let him keep the ship intact and Lotor is the only one who can help stop him. I can’t do this alone,” said Wilder

“Well you should have come to us and we would have put a stop to him. I knew he had ulterior motives, but I just did not want to see it. Guards go get Van and bring him to me,” replied Ryner.

“You don’t understand his associates are very powerful and could take over the universe that is why we need to move with caution,” Wilder yelled.

“We must stop this head-on before it goes any further,” answered Ryner.

The sirens started to sound. There was a ship leaving a hanger. It was Lotor’s ship, but Van was piloting it.

“See I told you this would happen. He must have been spying on us this whole time. You must release Lotor to my custody, he might have been a monster in the past, but he is very knowledgeable and he wants to help me find out who Van is working with. Please, you must believe me. We don’t have too much time” Wilder exclaimed

Ryner could only watch from their monitor as Van flew off with the Sincline ship.

“Guards bring Lotor to me now,” shouted Ryner.

The guards quickly went and got Lotor. He was brought to Ryner and Wilder.

“Lotor, Wilder said you can help retrieve your ship and stop his associates. I am releasing you to Wilder’s custody. If you do anything to defy Wilder, I am given him full rights to take you down, and if that means killing you, so be it,” declared Ryner.

Lotor cleared his throat: “I understand. I know I made mistakes in my past, but I want to rectify them. Not just for the coalition or Princess Allura, but for my own self.”

Ryner looked at Lotor and knowing she put a truth chip in him told the guards to release the cuffs off him.

Ryner went to a closet and pulled out a sword, not just any sword but Lotor’s

“I think you will need this. I saw footage from the Kral Zera and how you fought Sendak, its only fitting I return it to you,” said Ryner

“Thank you, I will not let coalition down.  We need a ship,” said Lotor.

Wilder chimed in “Oh I have one, I mean it doesn’t have your advanced weaponry like your ship, but it flies like a dream.”

“Well, I guess it will do. Now Wilder let us go, we must stop Van and retrieve my sincline ship. Ryner please let Princess Allura and the rest of the coalition know of our plans,” said Lotor.

Ryner nodded and with that, Wilder and Lotor were off on their adventure to stop Van and his associates.


	14. Revisiting the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilder asked Lotor about his past.

As Lotor and Wilder traveled in space looking for the sincline ship and Van, Wilder paused and asked Lotor a question: “So what made you turn against the Galra and your father?”

Lotor turned to Wilder and said “Watching your father annihilate a planet pretty much did it for me.”

Wilder nodded. “I still don’t understand how your father could become so evil.  From what I heard before he went into the Rift with your mother Honerva, he was a good man and leader. He and King Alfor were the best of friends, looking out for each other.”

“I know firsthand how the Rift can consume you with great rage and anger.  Some people say the power in the rift shows your true nature. The strange thing was when I entered the Rift with Allura, I didn’t feel consumed with power. I didn’t let it consume me as I did when we had the great battle,” said Lotor.

“Well you say your feelings for Allura were true, maybe it was those feelings of love that kept you from going crazy in the rift with her. It probably didn’t affect Allura due to the great alchemy she acquired on Orinde,” said Wilder.

“You might be right. I just wished I wasn’t so selfish with trying to destroy the Galra empire and trying to create a new one with the Alteans,” said Lotor.

“Since I already know the story about how you saved the Alteans,  but why did you want to help them seeing that if you were caught Zarkon would have killed you all?” Wilder asked Lotor.

“They were a part of who I am. Neither Hagger and Zarkon wanted me to explore that part of me. It was a weakness they say that tainted my ascension to the throne.  However, I saw it as a strength as I was about diplomacy and peace. I never wanted to hurt the Alteans. They were my kind, a society I could relate to,” replied Lotor.

“Then why did you kill them?” Wilder questioned.

“They were never dead in the first place.” Said Lotor.

This puzzled Wilder as he was told by the princess thru Romelle that Lotor killed Alteans for generations for their quintessence. “From what I heard, those Alteans have been dead for a long time.”

“They were never dead, just drained of their quintessence, a quintessence I wanted to retrieve from the Rift and heal them.”

Now, this even puzzled Wilder even more. Lotor continued speaking

“When we all first arrived on the colony, all the Alteans were healthy as checked on by my doctors.  After a century of living on there, my doctors started to see a mutation or genetic defect in some  Alteans. The doctors concluded if they didn’t isolate those with the mutation, the Alteans could die. I didn’t want that to happen,” replied Lotor.

“So what did you do?” Wilder asked

Lotor replied: “Well, I had to inform one of my highest ranking Altean leaders in the colony who had acquired this mutation.  We decided for the sake of all Alteans, he would be the test subject.  We created the base for this reason. We tried everything until one of my scientists suggested we remove their quintessence. This scientist concluded from their research that the quantum abyss was causing the mutation in the Alteans due to their Alchemic DNA. I thought this would kill them, but he informed me he created a pod that could keep the Alteans alive until their quintessence was replenished. I knew the only place where we could find  the purest form of quintessence was in the Rift.”

“So the real reason you wanted to enter the Rift was not for the power, but to save your people,” stated Wilder.

“Yes, that is why I needed the trans-reality comet to make my Sincline ships so I could enter the Rift gate in the ruins of Diabazzal,” answered Lotor.

“So when it didn’t work that is when you needed Princess Allura’s help and the palidans?” asked Wilder.

“Not quite, but when my generals turned on me for my father, I knew if I wanted to obtain the quintessence, I would need their help. At first, I was content on being on my own, but after out-gunning my father and learning of what was going on near Naxzela, I knew I had to stop it. I gave myself up freely and gave any intel that would help the coalition,” said Lotor.

“Yeah I heard about that, but still the team didn’t trust you,” said Wilder.

Lotor stood up and turned to look outside the cockpit: “Yeah, especially the princess, who I have to admit took my breath away. She was even more beautiful in person, but still naïve about the whole situation as I felt she wasn’t ready to end the war between the Galra and coalition. I did try to help them to find the green paladin’s father, but instead, my generals got to him first and used him as a bargaining chip to get them to turn me over to my father. Strangely enough, the Black palidan seemed to be on my side and gave me the black bayard incase trouble arisen during the hostage turn over. I look back at this day as the moment I finally was free of my father, no more being called a stain on the Galra Empire.  I was able to be the leader I always wanted to be.”

“So you killed your father and completed the Kral Zera, now when did you start having feelings for the princess?” Wilder asked with a smirk.

Lotor sat back in seat and crossed his arms: “I really don’t have to dignify that with an answer, but since your ship is slow and will take a while to find the sincline ship, fine I will tell you. It was never in the plans to fall for her, but we were just drawn together. We both made each other better. She made me want to become a better leader and I helped her achieve her dream to become a great alchemist like her father. There were so many times I wanted to kiss her and tell her how I truly felt about her but felt fear that she would reject me with all the paladins around us at all times. There was one time we almost kissed, but those damn paladins.”

Wilder laughed “yeah when I wanted to be around a female, my family members would always be around. That is why I left to train, not just to fight in the coalition, but to get away from my folks. Don’t get me wrong I loved them dearly, but can a man just get some privacy.”

At that moment Lotor let out an immense laugh. “Now getting back to what I was saying, she was a hiccup in my plan, but a good one, that I would never take back. Every time I was away from her my heart yearned for her. Then finally that moment when we arrived back from the Rift, I knew I had to make my move and kiss her. She didn’t reject me, she embraced the kiss. I finally found the woman I was meant to be. I knew I had to be honest with her, but it was too late, then everything was a blur. Allura knocked me out and then I awoke to find myself in front of Haggar, who turns out to be my own mother Honerva. That witch rejected me the moment I was born. The rage that was growing inside me and the fact some of the quintessence never left my body made me crave for more power and that I wanted to destroy everything. I thought to myself, the only person who would be able to calm me down was her. If she just let me explain to her why did everything, I would be able to calm down and just focus on healing the Alteans on the moon, but the moment she said I was just like my father, I lost it. I don’t remember much after that.” 

“It seems the quintessence feeds on all negative energy.  I guess if we ever venture into the Rift, we have to think of positive thoughts,” said Wilder.

“That’s if we can retrieve the sincline ship from Van,” replied Lotor.

“Agreed, so since my ship doesn’t have good sensors, I figure we could head to the space mall for some food and supplies,” answered Wilder.

“Speaking of the space mall, did I ever tell you I was the silent partner in the creation of it.” Laughed Lotor.

Wilder chuckled and set the ship’s coordinates for the space mall.


	15. Space Mall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilder and Lotor visit the space mall and come across some unsavory characters

Lotor and Wilder entered the space mall in disguise as they did not want anyone to notice them as this might tip of Van to where there were.

“The mall hasn’t even changed.  I thought with the fall of the empire, that this place would have crumbled” Lotor said to Wilder

“Well, apparently the coalition didn’t want that to happen as they found the mall as a safe haven for all races and somewhere they could get their mind off the war, so they kept it intact. I am going to go look for parts to make our sensors better. Just roam around the mall and I will contact you when I am ready to go.” Said Wilder

As Lotor and Wilder split up, Lotor was amazed how the Unilu created such a massive success. He visited stores with clothes, food, electronics. He even came across a store filled with memorabilia from Earth. He came across a jewelry store. He saw the most exquisite pink diamond necklace and wanted to get it for Alura but since he did not have enough GAC, he could not get it for her, so he moved on. He then came across the food court. When his father banished him all those years he was cut off from the luxuries of being a prince, so he learned to prepare his own meals, so it was nice that he didn’t have cook this time around.  He heard about Vrepit Sal’s diner from Hunk. He told him about the story about helping Sal become a better chef so he decided to try it out. As he was approaching his table to eat he noticed a small Olkarian fidgetting around. The Olkarian was looking around from someone.  Lotor kept a low profile as he ate and kept his eye on him

“Wilder you need to get to the food court. I think I just spotted Van.” Lotor relayed on his wrist-com.

“Lotor, don’t do anything foolish and blow our cover. “ Wilder said

“I jump head first into a fight, you underestimate me, Wilder, I study my opponent,” uttered Lotor

“I will be there in ten doboshes, just wait for me. I just got the final part we need to expand our sensor array,” replied Wilder.

Just as Lotor ended his communication with Wilder, he noticed a few more people sitting at Van’s table. They looked like Puigans he encountered so many deca-phoebs ago with his generals. However, something was off with them. They didn’t seem that happy until one of them turned into an Altean. Lotor almost choked on his food. He couldn’t believe it, an Altean was working with Van. Soon Wilder showed up and was watching the whole thing unfold as well.

“How are we going to hear what they are saying,” Lotor whispered to Wilder

Wilder went up to a child looking Bii-Boh Bi and asked if they could put this listening device near their table. The child agreed only if Wilder gave him some GAC for it. The child went by the table and accidentally tripped and as he was getting up, they placed the listening device under their table.

Wilder turned on his wrist-com and Lotor and himself was able to hear their conversation.

“Our Empress is pleased you were able to secure the ship. I hope you were not followed?” said one of the Alteans

“I made sure that no one could track the ship. It seems Lotor had the same idea. I just tweaked it a little bit.” Van said.

“You have done your job wonderful, it is time for all of us to go our separate ways. You will be compensated for your time and effort,” said another Altean.

“We can’t go our separate ways, I am known fugitive. I betrayed my own people for the Empress. You must take me with you. I am very intelligent and very useful. If you leave me, I will be caught and sent to jail. I can’t handle being in jail. Please, I am begging you must take me with you.” Van cried.

The Alteans looked at each other and one of them spoke “Fine you could come with us. We will see if the Empress requires your help. If she does not, we will find you a new planet to live on where no one will find you.”

“Thank you so much. I know you have been on the colony so long, may I buy your group a meal before we head off?” said Van.

The Alteans were famished so they agreed.

“We need to put a tracking device on that ship,” whispered Lotor

“I think Ryner gave me some, but it is back on our ship and it too far of a walk to get there,” said Wilder.

“I will do it. Hopefully, my jet packs on my boots are still working. Just keep listening to their conversation.” With that Lotor was off to the ship’s dock.

He rummaged thru the ship until he found the tracking device. However he could not see his ship, but he knew it was cloaked. He knew if he adjusted the sensor array to the right frequency the ship’s cloaking device, he would be able to see it. It took him a few ticks, but he saw a faint glimpse of it. He grabbed his helmet and stepped outside the ship.

“Lotor did you place the tracking device on the ship yet, cause the Alteans and Van are heading back to the ship.” Whispered Wilder

“Finished.” Exclaimed Lotor

Lotor flew back to Wilder’s ship and watched as the sincline ship with Van and the Alteans vanish into thin air.

“How are we going to find the ship now. It will take us forever to increase the strength of the sensor array to find it.” Said Lotor

“Don’t worry about it. I called in a favor before we left Olkarion. My fixer will be here in two vargas.” Wilder and Lotor waited for help to arrive.


	16. A Picture is worth a Thousand Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a familiar face helps with Wilder's ship.

Two and a half vargas later a ship pulled next them in the docking bay.

The individual hailed Wilder’s ship “Permission to come aboard?”

Wilder replied, “Permission granted.”

The individual was none other than Matt Holt, the young green palidan’s older brother

“Matt, how have you been? You look well considering what happened on Earth,” said Wilder

“Yeah, but everyone is doing well and working together to repair Earth.  So you need help expanding your sensor array. I told you a long time ago to let me do this for you,” said Matt,

“Yeah and I told you back then I didn’t need it, but I guess I should have listened to you seeing how the Princess picked me to find Lotor,” answered Wilder.

“Where is Lotor by the way?” Matt asked.

“He got tired and fell asleep. We were working on plans on how to attack whomever Van is working for. We have ideas, but nothing concrete.  I also think he ate too much food in the food court,” smirked Wilder

“I actually wanted to give Lotor something. Though we don’t know his backstory with the Alteans, he did help save my dad,” said Matt.

“What do you have to give him? Asked Wilder

Matt pulled a photo from his pocket: “A couple of us from the Garrison and the paladins needed something to destress us from all the fighting, so we went up north where there is snow and we went tobogganing. I took a picture of Allura and Pidge on a sled together. Allura really liked it, Pidge not so much. So could you give this to him? I know that Allura has been on his mind since I know what happened in the Olkari prison.”

“Wow, that looks fun. How come you don’t call her Princess Allura?” Wilder asked

“Well since she no longer princess to her kidnapped people, she just wants to be one of us. She doesn’t even wear her tiara anymore,” exclaimed Matt

“I will pass this along to Lotor when he wakes up. Now let's get to work on fixing this array. The sooner we get this fixed the faster we can find the sincline ship,” said Wilder.

“Agreed,” said Matt

It took Matt one varga to upgrade Wilder’s sensor array on his ship. By this time, Lotor was awake and just stared out into the ship's window.

“Poor guy, he seems so heartbroken. I never imagined Lotor could ever look this bad,” said Matt

“Well hopefully seeing a recent picture of Allura, might cheer him up,” said Wilder

“Hey, Lotor, can you come to help us. The ship is up and running now with the upgraded array,” Matt asked

Lotor walked over and entered some numbers and just like that, the ship was tracking the sincline. 

“Thanks again Matt for your help. Did you copy the ship’s data so you can relay to the coalition?” inquired Wilder

“Yeah, I will let the team know. I think the best course of action is meeting up with you and Lotor when you find out who was responsible for sending the robeast to Earth.”

“Yeah will bring the fight to space, so no more innocent people or worlds will get hurt again,” exclaimed Wilder.

Both Wilder and Lotor shook Matt’s hand as he left their ship.

“Hey Lotor, Matt wanted me to give this to you. It is a picture of Allura. Matt said they did an Earth custom called tobogganing on snow, don’t know what that is, but apparently, Allura loved it. Also, she does not go by princess anymore, just Allura.”

Wilder handed the picture to Lotor. A single tear fell from his cheek. The sight of seeing the beautiful smile of his princess melted his heart. “Soon Princess we will be together again,” Lotor whispered to himself.

Lotor placed the picture on the inside pocket of his flight jacket.

“Lotor engines are ready to go and coordinates entered, said, Wilder,

“Let’s go save the universe, or die trying,” exclaimed Lotor.

The ship pulled away from the docking bay at the space mall and jumped into hyperspace.


	17. Trackers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor and Wilder track Van and the other Alteans in the sincline ship

Wilder and Lotor spent many movements trying to find the sincline.  They thought they tracked it in the Olique system, but they moved on very quickly. Tracking them was very sporadic. There was no defined way they were traveling in. Maybe they knew they were being tracked.

“Are you sure the sincline won’t realize it is being tracked?” inquired Wilder

“That was the one flaw my ship had. I thought it was undefeatable and felt what was the point if I could outpower any ship the coalition threw at me, including Voltron,” said Lotor.

“Incredible, you were that cocky about your ship that you forgot to put a tracking sensor,” laughed Wilder

“Well at least my ship had a strong sensor array,” smirked Lotor

“Lotor when the Alteans said Empress, do you think they were talking about your mother Honerva?” queried Wilder

“I am not quite sure, but she would be the only one who would have taken the Alteans from the colony. Besides, I do not consider her kin as she neglected me since the day I was born. I hate that woman so much with a passion. How could she call herself, my mother? What mother would abandon her child, force her child to see an entire planet destroyed at the hand of her husband, my father. They both loved quintessence more than they ever loved me. I even ask myself, was I born out of love or was I mistake as my father would call it,” Lotor slammed his hand on his console.

Wilder could see Lotor how much pain Honerva and Zarkon brought on him. No child should ever feel the way Lotor did. He could not trust or love no one.

“Were you ever happy in all your life. Sorry if I am intruding, you don’t have to answer if it is too personal,” asked Wilder.

Lotor stood up and walked to the back of the ship to get something to eat: “No, it quite alright Wilder. There have been three instances when I was. The first when I got to work with a planet’s inhabitants, the second was when I was working with Allura, and this is the third.”

Wilder had a surprised look on his face “I make you happy, I am honored and touched Lotor.”

“Don’t be surprised, Wilder. You are the only who sees the good me, just like the princess,” replied Lotor as he put a hand on Wilder’s shoulder.

“She doesn’t go by princess any, but yeah I do see good in you Lotor, and I know you want to stop whoever is behind stealing sincline and the Robeast,” said Wilder.

“She will always be my princess to me. If I only trusted her more, then none of this would be happening. I should have just told her the truth the moment we were on Oriande. Maybe she would have understood. We could have been there for our people, but instead, I didn’t let her in and I lost her, the Alteans, and myself,” said Lotor.

“Well, at least you have a chance to set things right for the two of you. The strange thing about this, in my opinion, you two are meant to be together. I am not the romantic type, but the way you speak highly of her tells me, there is love in your heart for her,” replied Wilder.

“I just wish I knew if those feelings are still there in her heart. So much time has passed. I know the mission is to stop the Empress, but what I really want is to just be in he arms again,” replied Lotor.

“Look Lotor, it seems the ship has stopped in the Patruilian zone,” stated Wilder.

“That is where Oriande is, now I know Honerva is involved with this whole mess. Only chosen Alteans can enter Oriande, she must have taken the Alteans there.  We must contact the coalition and team Voltron. We cannot take them on our own even if we tried. Honerva is too powerful to take on,” said Lotor.

Wilder sent communications back to Earth with the information they found.  Captain Shiro told Wilder that the Atlas and team Voltron would meet them in the Patrulian zone and to stay put until they arrived.

“Well, I guess you're going to get to deliver your letter to Allura sooner than later,” replied Wilder.

“I have not finished the letter, but since we have some time, I will finish it now,” said Lotor.

Lotor sat in the bunk at the back of the ship and focused on completing the letter.  All his feelings poured freely into the letter.  He was finally done the letter when Wilder came on the com, “Lotor we are approaching the Patrulian zone. The Atlas is here as well.”

Lotor came to the front of the ship and was in awe of the Atlas. It was nothing he has ever seen before.

“Open communications. Wilder,” said Lotor.

Wilder pressed the communication button

“Captain Shiro, do we have permission to board?” asked Lotor.

Shiro responded, “Yes you may, but Lotor since we cannot trust you at the moment, we require you to remain in a secure unit until we are debriefed on your findings.”

“That is quite alright. Its understandable after the mess I created,” said Lotor.

From the corner of the viewfinder, Lotor could see the princess standing with her arms cross. No longer wearing a paladin uniform, but the same uniform as Shiro, but pink. Though she had a stern face, she still looked beautiful to him.

The Atlas opened their docking bay and Wilder flew the ship into it.

“It's now or never Lotor. This is your one chance to get your happily ever after. Don’t blow it,” stated Wilder.

The door to Wilder’s ship opened and guards escorted Lotor to his unit.


	18. The Atlas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor and Shiro have a talk where they start to understand one another

Lotor was lead to a jail cell not far from where his and Wilder’s shipped landed. He was escorted by four earthlings and the palidans themselves minus Allura. Wilder was unable to follow them as he had to meet up with the Allura to discuss their plan of attack.   After he was escorted into his cell, all the palidans, and earthlings except the one with the white hair, the former black palidan.  Lotor remembers the day this man attacked his own team and kidnapped him and brought him to Hagger, also know as his mother Honerva. He was skeptical of the man standing in front of him.

“You are quite alright to think I am one of your mother’s puppet, but I assure you I am not. We never were properly introduced as the man who helped you previously was my clone. My life force was inside the black lion after I defeated your father so long ago. Allura with her Altean alchemy was able to transfer my life force into the clone’s body. The only thing different about me is my hair and my arm,” said Shiro

Lotor responded “You must have heard the stories from the palidans on how I used them to create my own Voltron and tried to destroy the universe. Some of what they say is true and some will be false. However, I never wanted any of this to happened. I wanted to protect the Alteans from our enemies, but now Hagger is using them against us. All I wanted was peace like the princess. I needed the quintessence to save the Alteans, not to use it against them.”

“So what Romelle was false, you were not harvesting the Alteans for their quintessence,” Shiro questioned.

“No, I was draining the bad quintessence out of them due to a mutation in the Altean DNA, which was caused by being so close to the quantum abyss.  I sent the bad quintessence out hopefully the Galra would use it, which they did. Unfortunately, it had some bad side effects.   All I wanted was the purest quintessence from the rift to heal those Alteans I left in stasis on the base,” answered Lotor.

“Then why did Bandor, Romelle’s brother say otherwise?” asked Shiro

“Romelle’s brother was told he had the mutation, but when he saw his fellow Alteans in the pod he lost it.  He ran off and stole a ship off the base, and flew back to the colony.  I didn’t realize he was in communication with his sister, but when I went to crash landing site, I could tell someone was there.  I knew the time for me to leave my people and to find the quintessence. If I didn’t rumors would have run rampant in the colony, and I would lose the Alteans to fear. I could and would not let that happen,” stated Lotor

Lotor noticed Shiro was looking up at a glass pod protruding out from the wall. He could tell he was looking at someone, but couldn’t tell who.

“I can tell you are looking at someone up here. If it is Allura, tell her she does not have to see me. I know I have hurt her in the past.  Let her know my feelings for are still true and they will always stay true,” exclaimed Lotor

Shiro looked at Lotor again, but somehow he could tell he was being honest.

“When it comes to Allura, I try to act like her big brother, and do not like seeing her hurt, but after everything that happened, how could she ever trust you again. Why couldn’t you just be honest with her from the start, then none of this would be happening right now,” asked Shiro

“Every since my father banished me from the empire all those deca-pheobs ago, it was hard for me to trust anyone. Even my generals didn’t know the real truth as to why I wanted the purest quintessence. I was afraid if I told them, they would have informed my father. Of course, those two, minus Axca turned on me.  In hindsight, I should have at least told Axca, but fear kept me from telling her.  When it came to the princess, I so desperately wanted to tell her, but I was afraid again that she would take the colony from me and then somehow the Galra would find out and destroy it,” said Lotor slamming a fist into his bed

“It so strange, you are nothing like your father Zarkon. With your father, he wanted power and Voltron, but you wanted peace,” said Shiro.

Lotor’s eyes widen a little as the former black palidan did not see him as being a bloodthirsty emperor like Allura did those deca-phoebs ago.

“You are the first person to ever say that.  When I met Allura, she already judged me for my father’s misdeeds, even though I had nothing to do with them, you did not,” stated Lotor

“I don’t judge a book by its cover.  I learned that you have a little faith sometimes,” said Shiro

“Something, I need to learn to have myself,” stated Lotor

“Until I speak with your co-pilot Wilder, I cannot let you roam the Atlas, but seeing how you are no longer a threat to the coalition I might be able to let you walk freely later on. However if I do let you free, you are to not to have contact with Allura,” stated Shiro.

Lotor nodded to agree to Shiro demands. 

Shiro exited the room where Lotor cell was. He went to go lie down on the bed when he looked up could faintly see someone was watching him from the glass pod.  Lotor hoped it was the princess, just a mere glimpse of her face would help get thru the day until Shiro released him from the cell. However, it wasn’t the princess, just a guard. Lotor closed his eyes as sadness grew over his face as he knew she was here, but she felt so far away.


	19. Victory or Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor goes to train on the training deck and comes across a very angry Lance

Two quintants later, Shiro released Lotor from his cell. He was assigned quarters next to Wilder’s room. As per Shiro’s request, he was to not contact Allura which he abided too.  The one thing Lotor wanted to do was to get his body in shape and to start training again. Shiro gave directions to the training deck to Lotor and Wilder.

As they were walking to the training deck, all the crew personnel were giving them dirty looks.

“Take no offense Lotor, they don’ know the real you. They only know what the palidans told them,” said Wilder

“It's quite alright, I am used to this, as every Galra never treated me as their equal, including my father,” stated Lotor.

They came to the training deck and enter the codes Shiro gave them.  When they opened the door inside they found the blue palidan Lance training with his Altean broadsword. He turned around and saw Lotor and almost lunged at him if it wasn’t for Wilder coming between the two

“You have some nerve coming here. I never trusted you from the beginning. Everyone thought I was being selfish, but how right I was. You stabbed us all in the back, but the worse thing was how you hurt Allura. The woman loved you and gave her heart to you, and you had to trash it, thank goodness she moved on from your sorry ass,” shouted Lance.

Wilder chimed in “You don’t know what you are talking about, you don’t know the real Lotor.”

“And you do?” exclaimed Lance

“Wilder you don’t have to defend me to him, he is right I did turn my back on the team. There is no excuse for what I did. I must apologize for my action,” said Lotor

“Well, I don’t accept your apology. I don’t know how Shiro let you roam free on the Atlas, they should have locked you up and threw away the key,” shouted Lance

Wilder was really getting perturb by Lance is shouting and wanted to clock him in the head, when Lotor stepped in.

“I noticed you’re not getting much of a work out with these training drones, may I step in to train with you as you could get your aggressions out on me, or as the earth saying kick my butt,” uttered Lotor

Lance looked at Lotor and came lunging at him with his Altean broadsword. Lotor and Wilder moved out of the way as Lance tripped over his feet.

“Wilder leave me with this palidan, I don’t think he will cause me that much harm,” said Lotor

“Are you sure, he seems really riled up,” stated Wilder

“We can train together later, if you see the princess, please give my regards.” With that Lotor pulled out his sword and went into combat with Lance.

“Your technique needs work. I can help you with that,” exclaimed Lotor

“You help me, don’t bet on it. I will never need your help ever Lotor,” yelled Lance.

Lotor kept evading Lance’s offense, and Lance kept failing his pursuit to outfight Lotor.

“You know you can never out-duel me, I have trained and fought with the best swordsmen in the universe for deca-phoebs. This is futile, please let me help you become a great one like myself. I can teach you,” stated Lotor

Lance held his breath and smirked at Lotor and said: “No wonder Allura never wants to see you, you are just as bad as Zarkon.”

At that moment, Lotor’s blood started to boil and he lost patience with the blue paladin

“Is that so, is that why she chose me over you. Yes, I knew that you had feelings for her, don’t you think the princess and I spoke about it. She felt bad for you, as she knew she could not return the feelings back,” shouted Lotor

The swords clanged so hard, the sound vibrated thru out the room.

Lance seemed to have the upper hand for once, but Lotor saw an opening and tripped up Lance. He held the tip of his sword at Lance's throat and Lance opened his mouth and said “Why don’t you finish me. Isn’t that what you know victory or death?”

Lotor pulled his sword away from Lance and offered a hand to Lance to help him up. Lance pushed it aside and got up himself. 

Once again Lance got in Lotor’s face when they heard her.

“Stop the two of you. We have a war outside, I do not appreciate one on this ship,” exclaimed Allura

Lotor turned around and saw her beautiful face. Even when she was upset, she was still beautiful in his eyes. Lotor bowed to her

“Lotor, you don’t have to bow to me anymore, I am no longer a princess,” said Allura

“In my eyes, you all be a princess to me,” stated Lotor

“Lotor I know Shiro said for you to stay away from me, but I think its time we talk one on one,” said Allura

“You can’t be alone with this guy Allura, let me be in the room with you,” stated Lance

“Lance I will be alright, just continue with your training. Lotor is right your form needs work,” said Allura

Lance went back to his training drones as Lotor and Allura exited the training deck.

As the door closed, Lotor looked into Allura’s eyes and could sense a change in her something he wasn’t ready to see.


	20. Absence Makes the Heart Grow Stronger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor and Allura finally talk and one thing leads to another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More talking then other stuff as I can really write a love scene, sorry=(

Lotor knew they would not get any privacy so Allura took him to her quarters. She reluctantly brought him in. Her quarters were almost like his but no shared washroom like with Wilder.  Her bed was large and her desk was situated where the windows were. She brought two chairs to the center of her room.

“Sit,” Allura demanded.

Lotor obliged her request.

Allura paced around Lotor as he looked at her with loving eyes.

“How can you stand to look at me, after what I said to you, and how I left you in the rift? How do you still have feelings for me?” demanded Allura as she put her hands on his hands.

Lotor responded, “I know I should be angry with you, but you were angry with me for not telling you the truth about the colony and you were going on what Romelle told you. You had every right. I don’t blame you.”

“Why could you tell me the truth from the beginning. If you explained all those deca-phoebs again when we first took you in, this, all this would never happen right now. Our people would be safe from harm. Lotor why couldn’t you just trust me, just as I trusted you with my heart? When we kissed that night you held my hand to your heart, I thought we were moving in the right direction, I thought…” Allura stopped mid-sentence

“You thought we were on the verge of a royal alliance or marriage?” asked Lotor

“We will never know because of your fear to not trust me. You knew how I felt about you, why didn’t you just be honest with me,” shouted Allura

Lotor stood up and looked deeply in Allura’s eyes “Being who and what I am made it hard for me to trust anyone all my life. I couldn’t even trust my generals with this information and looked what happened when I became an enemy of the Galra, they turned so fast on me. I was afraid you would do the same,” said Lotor

“Which I did before I heard all the facts for which I am truly sorry for. I judged you for who your father was and not for the man you were. I should have listened to you when you said to me that I was not ready to end the war. I clearly wasn’t. You are a far better leader than I ever was. A good leader would have heard all facts before coming to a conclusion. I let my feelings get the better of me,” cried Allura

With tears in her eyes, Lotor grabbed her face and kissed her passionately. He lost control and Allura pushed him off him.

“How could you kiss me after everything we have been thru. Don’t you know things have changed, I have changed,” said Allura

Lotor looked at Allura and held her hand and said “I know you have changed, but my feelings have not. When I woke up on Olkarion, all I kept thinking about was you and how I wronged you and if I had another chance to be with you I would never ever let you go. Princess, you make me a better leader and a better man. I thought I would never know what love was after enduring deca-pheobs of pain from my own family, but when we went to Oriande together I finally knew what love was. I just wish I told you how I felt sooner.”

Allura looked into Lotor’s eyes intently and at that moment kissed Lotor. Lotor returned the feelings back and grabbed Allura and held her close.  Their kiss grew deeper and wetter, much more intimate than anything they’d tried before. Lotor picked up Allura and carried her to her bed. He placed her gently on the bed. Their bodies meeting and the heat building between them. 

Lotor paused “Allura if you want to stop, I will. I don’t want to pressure you to do anything you do not want to do.”

“Lotor we waited this long and time is a luxury that we don’t have. My feelings for you are true, and I don’t want to wait another moment, because it can be taken away in an instant,” declared Allura.

A couple of vargas later Lotor was standing and looking outside the window. The room was dark but the light coming from the white hole brighten up Allura’s quarters. He was half dressed when Allura came and hugged him from behind.

“Could you believe deca-phoebs ago we came here searching for the birthplace of Altean alchemy. Now it's being corrupt by my own mother. I was never worthy of learning the secrets as you did. I blame it on my Galra half,” said Lotor

“Lotor the white lion knew you were hiding something, if you only gave in to it, you would have learned the secrets, but because you had a hard time to time trusting myself and others, you couldn’t let the lion in. You have to have a little faith,” smiled Allura

Lotor smiled at Allura “Close your eyes, my princess, I have a gift for you.”

“Lotor, you don’t have to give me anything, I don’t deserve it. Your gift to me is just your presence,” said Allura

Lotor went to pick up his flight jacket off the floor and pulled something from the inside pocket. 

He then got on one knee “Allura you can open your eyes now.”

Allura was shocked to see Lotor holding a pink diamond necklace. “Princess I know this is not a ring, but this is a declaration of my intent to marry you, it was all I could afford at the space mall.”

Tears started to flow from Allura’s eyes. “Lotor, I do not know what to say. It's all so fast, but all I know is that I don’t want to spend another moment away from you, and to answer your question, its yes, I will marry you, but first we have to get thru this war with your mother.”

Lotor placed the necklace on Allura’s neck and gave her a kiss on her cheek. “Princess, may I use your shower, to refresh myself.”

“Only if I could join you,” smirked Allura

“Oh my Allura,” blushed Lotor as his Altean marks glowed.


	21. Two of a Kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor and Keith bump into each other and have a conversation about what happened in the Rift during their epic fight

Lotor was leaving the crew quarters hall when he bumped into Keith. 

“Watch where you are going,” shouted Keith. However, when he looked up at the person he bumped into it was Lotor.

“What are you doing on this side of the shipped, didn’t Shiro tell you to stay away from Allura?” questioned Keith

To which Lotor replied “The princess, I mean Allura and I came to understanding. She is the one who summoned me to her quarters. I was obeying Shiro’s request and completely avoiding her, but she found me on the training deck with Lance and wanted to speak with me. Who am I to deny her request.”

“Well seeing how that was hours ago, I am assuming you hashed things out,” said Keith

“Indeed, Allura and I worked out our differences and I finally told her the truth about everything. She told me to have a little faith, and try to be open and honest with everyone. I know now that I should have been honest with your team from the start, instead I let my insecurities get the best of me,” said Lotor

“Since you have come clean with us, its time I am honest with you. It wasn’t Allura who left you in the rift. She actually wanted to rescue you, but I was the one who told the team to fall back. I was the reason you were left in the rift,” exclaimed Keith.

“It's quite alright young palidan. You are the leader of your team. You had to look out for their safety and sanity. Please don’t blame yourself, for my wrongdoings. I have myself to blame and no one else. At least I was given another chance,” said Lotor

“I know the feeling. When my father died I found it hard to trust people. It wasn’t until Shiro came into my life and I was finally able to open up. Shiro made me a better person.”

“Allura informed me you are half Galra, we have more in common then I thought. I always found it as a curse, but Allura told me to embrace both halves as it will make me a better person,” said Lotor

As they continued their conversation, they made their way into the mess hall of the Atlas.  The Galra ships had mess halls, but nothing as sophisticated as this. There they met up with Hunk, who was teaching a cooking class for some cadets.

“Hunk what are you cooking, it sure smells good,” replied Keith

Hunk spun around and almost dropped his frying pan of food when he saw Lotor.

“I am teaching the cadets how to cook with foods found here in this part of the galaxy and incorporating herbs and spices from Earth a type of food fusion. It's quite delicious as compared to the food goo we had on the castle. Lotor would you like to try one of my creations,” asked Hunk

“Yes, I would appreciate that. I did build up quite an appetite,” replied Lotor

Keith gave Lotor a sly look.


	22. Hamburger and Fries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor, Keith and Hunk have a conversation about faith while Lotor tries out some Earth's cuisine made by Hunk

Lotor was amazed at how well of a teacher Hunk was. No wonder he was a great student for Dayak. He heard of a story how Hunk stopped a Galra mutiny on shield station with the knowledge Dayak instilled upon him.

“Now I know you are quite accustomed to regal food but have you ever had a hamburger and fries?” asked Hunk

“What are hamburger and fries?” questioned Lotor

“Just Earth’s greatest creation,” replied Hunk

“Hunk is a master chef. I was craving a hamburger and poof, Hunk created one using different types of meats from various planets we visited and it was quite delicious,” exclaimed Keith

“Keith you are too kind. When you grow up with nothing you learn to adapt to your surroundings. I used to grow my own fruits and vegetables. I became very conscious of the types of meats I used in my cooking, I guess it also helped me become a better engineer,” replied Hunk

“I envy your teams friendships. I wish I had some sort of camaraderie with my generals, but it was so hard to trust them, with my deepest secrets. How is it that your team were able to trust so easily,” asked Lotor

Hunk came to the table and placed a plate with hamburgers and fries in front of Keith and Lotor.

“For me, I have known Lance and Pidge as they were part of my flight team, but with Keith it was hard. Bro, you were a hard book to read,” replied Hunk.

“I know, I mean my mom left and my dad died, then Shiro left, I thought I had no one by myself, but when we started to work as a team, I started to feel more comfortable in my own skin, even when I found out I was half Galra. I mean Hunk, you were the first one to accept me for me, even though you teased me for being one,” said Keith

“When it comes down to it, it’s just about having a little faith in the people.  We got to a point where we weren’t just teammates but a family,” said Hunk

“Something my generals and I were never. Though I consider Axca somewhat of a sister as she always had faith in me, even when I was confronted by my mother all those deca-phoebs ago. She had my back, the other two not so much, I just wish I knew what happened to her,” said Lotor

Hunk and Keith could see how sad Lotor was.

“Well Lotor, you have a second chance with all of us. You should thank your good friend, Wilder, for that. He told us how you helped him, even behind bars with Van,” said Keith

“Now enough talk. You both came to the mess hall for a reason and I don’t want these things to get cold, now eat, or as the French say Bon appetite,” exclaimed Hunk

Lotor grabbed a hamburger and took some french fries on his plate. He looked carefully at it and didn’t know what to expect from it. His untrusting nature wanted to scan the burgers for any toxins that could poison him, but as Allura said, he has to have a little faith and just trust.  He took one bite and all his senses were heightened.  He could not believe what he was tasting. Keith and Hunk were amazed that they were seeing this side of Lotor. Luckily Hunk made a lot of hamburger and fries as Lotor ate seven burgers.

“What was that red sauce you put on the french fries, I quite liked it,” asked Lotor

“It's called ketchup. Its an Earth condiment made out of a type of vegetable called a tomato. I brought a lot with us since various crew personnel love the stuff,” said Hunk

“I know its too much to ask, but I am also craving something sweet. I have somewhat of a sweet tooth, it’s a bad habit of mine, but whenever I visited a planet, I always had my generals search the markets for a pie or tart, or even fruit,” stated Lotor.

“I would never take you as having a sweet tooth, but of course I never thought you come back from the Rift. Well I was going to start making a pie of my own recipe I was going to teach the cadets, but if you wait, you can have a taste of my creation,” stated Hunk

“I would like that,” said Lotor

“Well I will leave you the two of you, I need to speak to Shiro and our plan of attack, maybe you can join us later Lotor?” asked Keith

“Yes, I will join the two of you later, but first I must try Hunk’s delicious pie, I have been craving something sweet since I woke up from my coma, take care,” said Lotor

Keith exited the mess hall, while Lotor watched Hunk work his magic in the kitchen.

 


	23. A Slice of Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge blows up at Lotor.

As Lotor finished devouring the pie that Hunk made, Hunk wanted to bring some to Pidge and her father Sam in the science wing.  Lotor agreed to help Hunk bring some slices to them, though he wanted to selfishly eat them himself.

“Lotor I can tell you want those slices, but it's for Pidge and her dad. They have been working hard to make the shields of the Atlas to withstand and hit from the Altean Robeasts. Don’t worry, if you come for one of my cooking classes, you can have all the sweets you want,” chuckled Hunk.

“Don’t worry palidian, I won’t eat these, I promise,” smiled Lotor.

Lotor and Hunk walked and talked quite a bit until they reached the science wing of the Atlas. The door opened and Lotor saw a lot of people working in the area. Some working on weapons, some working with the MFE planes, and then he saw Pidge and Sam. Lotor and Hunk walked up to them with the plates of pie. Pidge turned around to say thank you to Hunk, but when she saw Lotor, she jumped out of her seat and shouted, “What is he doing here, let alone, why are you with him Hunk?”

At that moment Sam, Pidge’s father put a hand on her shoulder and said: “Katie, you need to calm down.”

“Dad how can I calm down, when all this is his fault. We have a war on our hands because he could not come clean with killing all those Alteans,” exclaimed Pidge.

“Pidge, you need to get a grip, Lotor and I spoke and he has nothing to hide. He has been more open with me and Keith, then when he was on the Castle of Lions all those deca-phoebs ago and for the record, those Alteans were in stasis and were not dead,” said Hunk.

“What the yellow palidan is true, I never killed those Alteans. I needed to replenish their quintessence with what I found in the Rift. I needed to heal them from the mutation that was eventually going to kill them. I know where you are coming from and I apologize profusely. I know it will take a long time to earn your trust,” said Lotor.

“I agree with Lotor. If it weren’t for him killing his own father, you wouldn’t be working with me right now. Lotor could have escaped on a ship with his generals and left you, Matt and Shiro to Zarkon and the Galra, but he didn’t. You should be grateful to him because I am,” said Sam.

At that moment Sam walked over and shook Lotor’s hand “I never really said this to you because I know it took a lot out of you to kill your father, but thank you for reuniting me with my family. I will forever be in your debt.”

Lotor was surprised but said: “Your too kind, but I don’t deserve your praises. My own goal right now is to make the universe safe again. No more fighting, no more wars, no more death.”

“Well, it will take a long time for me to trust you Lotor.  I know what I am about to say I might regret, but would you stay and help with the shields.  We are trying to figure out how to make the shields strong enough to withstand a hit from any Robeasts. Would you mind helping my dad, Hunk, and myself,” asked Pidge.

Lotor smiled and said: “I will help, but right now I have a previous engagement with my co-pilot, Wilder, as we haven’t spoken since I have arrived on the ship. However, I will return in 2 vargas if that is alright with your team.”

Sam nodded “Yes, that sounds great Lotor. We will see you then.”

As Lotor walked out of the science wing, he had a sense of a success.  More of the Voltron team was starting to trust him. He used his wrist-com to let Wilder know he was going to meet him in the crew lounge.


	24. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilder and Lotor go to the Atlas crew lounge where they encounter Allura, Coran, and Romelle and a secret gets let out and something bad happens

Lotor met up with Wilder just outside the crew’s lounge.

“So I heard you made up with some of the palidans. That sounds good,” said Wilder

“Yes, I did, he didn’t seem that hard once I opened up to them about my struggles throughout my lifetime. But we seem to be on the same page now. No more secrets. No more lies,” said Lotor

“Well, that is good. Apparently, there is a thing called a movie night going on in the lounge in a bit. I thought we can just hang out and relax since we haven’t been able to do that since we started our adventure,” spoke Wilder.

“Your right, I haven’t been able to relax since the moment I awoke from my coma, though Allura put me at ease recently,” exclaimed Lotor,

Wilder smiled “Put you at ease, right. Nice word to use.”

They entered the lounge and saw Coran, Romelle, and Allura sitting on a couch waiting for the movie to start. They walked up to them.

“Do you mind if we sit with you?” asked Wilder

“Yes, you can sit with us,” answered Allura.

Allura at this point was sitting next to Coran, but she asked him if he could move over so Lotor could sit with her.  Wilder sat next to Romelle, but she became upset when she saw Lotor and Allura holding hands and somewhat cuddling together.

“Allura, how can you forgive this monster. He killed my brother and countless Alteans. I will never forgive him and neither should you,” shouted Romelle.

All the other crew personal turned around to see what was going on.

“Romelle calm yourself down. Lotor and I worked out our differences. We are now together. He cares for me as I care for him.  We are in love,” exclaimed Allura

“Princess, if this what you want, I will support you,” said Coran

“Coran, I can’t believe you would accept Lotor as a friend, just because the Allura is in love with him. I will never forgive him for killing my brother,” shouted Romelle.

“As I stated numerous times, the Alteans were not dead, but in stasis. Your brother couldn’t handle what we're about to do. As far as I am concerned, he killed himself. I wanted to save him and the whole colony,” stated Lotor

At that moment, Romelle slapped Lotor across the face.

“Romelle!” shouted Allura and Coran in unison.

“It’s quite alright, I deserved to be slapped as long as it gets her aggression towards me out,” exclaimed Lotor.

“Romelle, this was supposed to be a relaxing night, but you have turned it upside down. I think it would best if you leave,” said Allura.

Just as Romelle was about to leave, sirens started going off in the ship.  Shiro’s voice came on the comm “Everyone to your battle stations, Altean ship approaching.”

At that moment all the crew personnel exited the lounge. 

“Lotor and Wilder please take Romelle and back to her quarters. Coran and I will head to the bridge,” said Allura.

“Let me come with the two of you. I can help. Wilder could bring her to her quarters,” replied Lotor.

“No, I don’t want anything to happen to you again. I lost you once and I don’t want to lose you again. Promise me you abide by my wishes,” said Allura.

“As you wish, my love,” replied Lotor.

As Lotor and Allura were going their separate ways, two Alteans transported onto the Atlas out of thin air.  They took a hold of both Romelle and Lotor and within an instant, they were gone.

“Lotor!” Allura screamed as tears rolled down her face as she fell to her knees.


	25. Mother Knows Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor comes face to face with Honerva since their initial meeting

Lotor awoke to find himself in a bedroom overlooking Oriande. The last time he was here was with Allura. However, he didn’t recall a castle or any housing on Oriande, so he was surprised he was in a bed no less. He was changed out of his armor, wearing some sort of sleepwear. He sprung out of the bed and went to the balcony, trying to figure out a way to escape.

“There is no use of an escape, this castle is heavily guarded,” stated Honerva.

Lotor turned around to see his mother standing in front of him. She still looked the same with her long white hair, but being on Oriande has made her look a little younger and she had a tiara on.

“So witch you are the Empress of the Alteans. What are you planning to do with me, because I will never be your puppet like father and Sendak were?” shouted Lotor.

“Watch what you say, son, I am still your mother whether you like it or not,” exclaimed Honerva.

“You will never be my mother in my eyes. A mother would never let her own husband call their own child a mistake. You let him hurt me all those deca-phoebs ago and I will never forgive not now and not ever,” screamed Lotor.

“Well, you will forgive me because I will never let you leave Oriande. What is there out there for you beyond this place. Everyone hates you, I took you off that ship to protect you. I was the one who saved you from your father using the clone. Do you think the real black palidan would ever let you use his bayard? I think not. I manipulated him to let you use it or else your father would have surely killed you and the rest of team Voltron,” bellowed Honerva

Lotor cried out “Why did you reject me all those deca-phoebs? Why did you let Zarkon abuse me in front of all the Galra?  Even when I had successes, I was never good enough for him. You let him torture me and you stood there and did nothing. You say you saved me from my own father with the help of the clone, but where were you the other times. All you and father cared about was gaining all the quintessence in the universe and living forever and for the record, I do have people that care for me outside Oriande”

“Who the suppose princess who left you to die in the Rift? She wasn’t the one who pulled you out of the Rift, it was I who did that. Allura will never love you. She will always see you as Zarkon’s bastard son,” stated Honerva.

“Stop it, witch, you will never break me. Her love is what keeps strong. I know she will do anything to rescue me.” shouted Lotor.

At that moment Lotor went to attack Honerva, but with her alchemy magic forcefully pushed Lotor back to his bed.

“I do not wish to hurt son, but if you keep persisting, I might have too,” stated Honerva

Lotor sprang from his bed and said: “You are long past hurting me witch.”

 “I am your real mother, one day you will realize and be on my side and we will rule the entire universe. You, me and your future wife that I have chosen for you,” stated Honerva

“I will never marry anyone other than my beloved Allura. I will never yield to you and be your puppet,” cried Lotor.

It was a losing effort for Lotor to try to fight his mother with words. But just then Lotor remembered he and Romelle were taking off the Atlas.

As Honerva was about to exit Lotor’s chambers, he stopped to ask about Romelle.

“I know that I was not the only person you took off the Atlas, where is Romelle?” demanded Lotor.

“Romelle she is safe. She is another chamber and is the one I have chosen for your wife,” stated Honerva.

“I will never marry her. Also, am I relegated to my chambers or can I move around the castle at my own leisure?” questioned Lotor.

“You may move freely and even visit Romelle, but if any of you try to escape or do anything that would harm my people, you both will be severely punished and I do not want that to come to be,” bellowed Honerva.

“Fine, I will honor your request, but let’s get one thing straight, I will never call you mother,” shouted Lotor.

Honevra exited Lotor’s chamber and he fell to his knees crying. All his life he never was wanted by Zarkon or the witch, but all of sudden she wants him now. Lotor knew that Allura and the rest of team Voltron would find a way to save Romelle and himself. For now, he needed to strategize on his own and figure out a way to communicate with Allura. He got dressed with whatever clothes he found in the wardrobe and went to find Romelle.


	26. The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor and Romelle devise a plan to escape Honerva

Two pheobs had passed since Honerva took Lotor and Romelle from the Atlas.  Since the time they arrived Lotor and Romelle settled their differences to one another. Lotor would devise plans to escape, but every time Honerva would stop them.  It wasn’t until Lotor figured out that the necklace that Honerva gave Romelle on her arrival to Oriande, was what she used to spy on Lotor and Romelle with. However ever since he broke the necklace, Honerva keeps a close eye on the two. It was morning and Lotor found himself sitting across from Romelle having breakfast. It was their usual routine set up by Honerva as a way to watch them.

“Lotor, I am so bored here. When do you think team Voltron will come to our rescue? I can’t go another day listening to your mother go on and on how we will rule the universe once we are married.  No offense, I don’t want to marry you,” said Romelle.

“Don’t worry, once we take down my mother and her forces, we can marry who we choose. My choice has always been Allura.  However I think the logical step is to go thru with the marriage,” stated Lotor.

“What, we can’t get married, what would Allura say. She will hate me,” said Romelle.

Lotor stood up and went to look out the window. The landscape of Oriande pales in comparison to Allura’s beauty.  “All my life, I researched about Oriande. Everyone chalked it up to be just a folk tale. But when Allura and I came here, I thought I was finally going to learn its secrets and help the colony, but my Galra side wouldn’t let me receive it. Though I was angry, I was happy for Allura. I saw how much joy it brought her and that made me happy. I wanted to take her back one day, but now that I am here, all I wish is to be with her,” said Lotor.

“What do we plan on doing? Honerva will know we are planning something if we out of the blue tell we accept getting married,” replied Romelle

Lotor pulled a seat next to Romelle and said “We will let her think she has the upper hand. I have a way of manipulating people. It is something I picked up throughout my lifetime.  Honerva gave me access to control panel, and I found a planet not from here where we can get married on, though we won’t go thru with it. At least having the wedding on a neutral planet, Allura and the palidans will be able to rescue us and use Voltron to take Honerva and her forces down.”

“So I guess we have to act all lovey-dovey in front of your mother? I will try my best not to give up our charade.,” said Romelle.

“You have to put on the best performance of your life. If you falter, Honerva will see right thru you and we will never see team Voltron again. We have to be on point around her, promise me this Romelle,” stated Lotor

Romelle nodded “I promise Lotor.”

Lotor stood up and called for a guard “Send forth my mother, I wish to tell her something important.”

One of the guards went quickly to get Honerva.


	27. Charades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor and Romelle have to put on an act to convince Honerva they are sincere

Lotor watched as Honerva entered the dining hall “Lotor, why have you called for me, hope its not rousing lecture of how bad of my mother I was too you."

“No mother on the contrary. Romelle and I came to an agreement that we accept the proposal of our wedded union. We have become close over our time in Oriande. Don’t worry this is no plan on my part to escape. I have become quite fond of her. Do we have your blessing?” asked Lotor.

Honerva looked extensively at Romelle “Do you feel the same as Lotor?”

Romele held her breath and let out her response “Yes Honerva, I too have grown fond of Lotor. We realize we have more in common than we both thought.”

“Then it is settled we will have the wedding here on Oriande,” stated Honerva.

Lotor looked at his mother and said “Romelle and I decided we wanted some of our friends to attend the wedding. Therefore I propose we get married somewhere else. I found planet Colevic not far from here. Would it be possible to marry there?”

Honerva looked at both Lotor and Romelle “I am not sure I can honor your request. How do I know you are not planning something behind my back?”

“Romelle and I decided that we need to show a unified front for our forces and also we would like to show our former partners that we have moved on. I want Allura to know that she will never be good enough for me and that Romelle is” stated Lotor.

“Romelle you are quiet, do you agree with what Lotor is saying?” asked Honerva

Romelle went close to Lotor and grabbed his hand “Of course I agree with Lotor. Allura has always gotten what she wanted, its time someone else gets the throne.”

“Then its agreed, the two of you will marry on planet Colevic.  What is your time frame to when your wedding will occur?” asked Honerva

Romelle sat down at the table “We propose in two movements. It will give time to prepare decorations, wedding attire, and the food, Lotor do you agree?”

Lotor nodded “Yes, I agree with you Romelle. I feel the moment we leave Oriande is that time we send our invitation to our friends to come to join us on planet Colevic. At least it won’t give them time to plan an attack.”

“Agreed, I can’t wait to see the look on Allura’s face when you tell her you are marrying Romelle. Seeing Alfor’s daughter in so much pain, brings happiness to me,” exclaimed Honerva.

“Now if you don’t mind mother, Romelle and I would like to take a walk thru the grounds, is that alright with you?” asked Lotor

“You may walk the grounds together, but if you try to escape, the wedding will occur here on Oriande. I am giving you these liberties as a show of trust. Please don’t let me down,” stated Honerva.

“Don’t worry Honerva, I will keep Lotor in check,” replied Romelle.

At that moment, Romelle walked over to Lotor and kissed him on lips, which caught Lotor off guard.

“Alright, I will join the two of you for dinner, in a couple of vargas to discuss the wedding,” said Honerva.

Honerva exited the dining hall.

Romelle wiped her lips. “Yuk, I can’t believe I kissed you. I hope your plan works. I don’t know how long I keep the charade up with your mother.”

“Well step one of my plans has worked. Now all I need is the next two to follow thru. Now let's go for our walk there is much to discuss,” stated Lotor.


	28. Wedding Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor has to break the news to Allura that he is marrying Romelle

Two movements had passed and the Altean ship was packed with wedding supplies ready to depart for planet Colevic.

Honerva walked up to Lotor “In a couple of vargas, you will become the supreme leader of the Alteans and you and your queen will rule the universe. No one will stop us.”

A slight shiver went thru Lotor. The thought of working with his mother made him sick “I know mother, we can rule the universe in a less brutal way then father. They will all fall to us.”

Romelle made her way to the ship carrying a bouquet of juniper flowers “I am ready to go, I just thought of sprucing up my quarters with the bouquet. I am still amazed how you managed to grow these flowers on Oriande.”

“My mother’s powers are boundless.  She showed me how she could conjure my favorite tart ouy of thin air. It was quite fascinating,” said Lotor.

“Come, let us depart, if you want a mid-afternoon wedding, we must leave now. All the guards need to set up prior to the wedding day,” said Honerva.

Honerva, Lotor, Romelle and the rest of the fleet entered the ship and departed Oriande.

Once they were out of the white hole, Lotor could see the Atlas in view “Mother, would I be able to contact the Atlas to let them know of our impending nuptials?”

“Yes, you may. Guard let Lotor at the communication helm,” said Honerva.

Lotor walked up to the communication and hailed the Atlas. The Atlas responded and the viewfinder pulled up the video feed from the Atlas.

“Lotor are you alright?” asked Allura.

“Lu, I am alright. However, you will not be after what I am about to say to you.  Romelle and I have decided to marry. We would like to cordially invite you to planet Colevic to celebrate our union. I am sorry our relationship has come to end, but I think this is for the best for all of us,” stated Lotor

“How dare you say your feelings for me were true and then go and marry another. I hate you Lotor,” screamed Allura

Romelle came to helm “Allura please be happy for us. I want you, Wilder, and the rest of the paladins to be here on our wedding day. You are our friends. We would hate it if you could not attend. Allura you are my closest friend. Please, I need you to be here on my special day.”

 

With tears in her eyes, Allura responded: “If it means that much to the two of you, we will attend.”

“Then its agreed, we will see you on planet Colevic in a couple of vargas. Thank you for accepting the invitation, I know it means as much as to Romelle as it does for me. We will see you then,” Lotor ended the communication.

Within a couple of ticks, their ship wormholed out of the Patrulian Zone.


	29. Lu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura and Wilder have a conversation about Lotor and how she knows he is planning something

After Allura ended communications with Lotor, Wilder was confused as to why Allura would even think of going to Lotor and Romelle’s wedding. Before he could ask, Lance decided to give his two cents.

“See, I knew he couldn’t be trusted. I knew he would break your heart but with all people Romelle. Didn’t see that coming. We shouldn’t be going,” shouted Lance.

“Lotor is not marrying Romelle, he is giving Honerva false hope. He would never yield to Honerva. We are going to that wedding and we are going to take Honerva down once and for all, “ affirmed Allura.

“If she knows how Lotor thinks, then I agree with Allura’s assessment of the situation,” replied Shiro.

“I agree with Allura. I know Lotor would never marry Romelle, his heart will always belong to Allura. This is just a ploy. I mean if he truly wanted to marry Romelle, he would have done it on Oriande. He is giving us leeway to taking down Honerva and her forces,” declared Wilder.

“I guess we are going to Colevic to stop a wedding and to take down Honerva. Unless you have any objections Lance?” asked Keith

Lance crossed his arms and said: “No, but I still don’t trust the guy, but for Allura, I will do it.”

“You shouldn’t do it for me, you should do it for the greater good,” exclaimed Allura to Lance.

Lance nodded to the Allura “Yeah you are right, for the greater good.”

Allura turned to Wilder and asked him if he would join her in the conference room. Wilder agreed.

When they entered the conference room Wilder had to ask “How did you know Lotor was lying?”

“When Lotor and I had our talk we came up with a code word as a way of communicating with each other. If either of us used our code word, we would know what the other was thinking. So when he called me Lu, I knew he was lying,” said Allura.

“Why Lu?” asked Wilder

“My father used to tease me with that name, as I hated when he called me that. Since Honerva never heard Alfor use that name for me, it was a perfect code word.  Honerva probably thinks it’s a pet name that Lotor has for me,” said Allura.

“No wonder the two of you are a perfect match. You just know what the other is thinking, even if you were worlds apart,” said Wilder.

“After Lotor killed Zarkon, I learned a lot about Lotor’s strategic mind. I learned thru him that our initial meeting, that he wanted to know our strengths as individuals. He knew just how to play us. He had no plans to destroy us. I just wished I listened to his side of the story. I shouldn’t have judged him so harshly." said Allura

Wilder walked up to Allura and put a hand on her shoulder “We all thought the worst of Lotor, but at least we gave him a chance to explain himself, something his own family never did for him. Honerva thinks she is the only family he has, but we are his family, not her. I will do my damn best to make sure you and Lotor get your happy ending,” exclaimed Wilder.

“Thank you, Wilder. I knew I could trust you with Lotor. No wonder he considers you his closest friend. He told me he had friends thru out his lifetime, but nothing like the friendship he has created with you. So thank you for being there for him. Now we have to find a close moon or asteroid to put the lions on. We can’t go to the wedding with them, or else Honerva will bar as from even entering the atmosphere of Colevic,” said Allura.

“Why on a moon or asteroid? Don’t you need to be on the planet to use your lions?” asked Wilder.

“No, we can summon our lions when we need them. We did this so the Galra wouldn’t detect us when went to Earth. We flew to Earth using a Galra jet, but that’s another story for another day. Now its time to rescue Lotor and Romelle,” exclaimed Allura.

“Agreed. How do you plan on stopping this wedding?” asked Wilder.

“Let’s get the rest of the team in here to discuss that,” said Allura.

She went to the intercom to call the rest of the team in. Within a few doboshes, they left for planet Colevic to stop the wedding of Lotor and Romelle.


	30. Planet Colevic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor tries to find out if Honerva is planning an attack after the wedding is done

The sunrise on planet Colevic was bright and it was fairly warm. Lotor awoke to hear workers getting the wedding prepared from outside his tent.  He got dressed and exited his tent and found his mother and some of her generals talking. As he approached them, his mother made them disperse as this made Lotor curious as to what to they were talking about.

“Good morning mother, I see you are up early. If it's not intruding, may I know what your conversation with your generals was about?” asked Lotor.

“It is none of your concern. What you should be concerned about is your wedding day.  It is such a splendid day for one. The weather will be very warm and not a rain cloud in sight. It is perfect for an outdoor wedding. Romelle and yourself will make a perfect bride and groom” exclaimed Honerva.

Lotor knew his mother was dodging his question. He knew better not to believe anything Honerva said to him.

“Mother the only reason I asked is that we all know team Voltron will be on arriving on the planet shortly. I just wanted to know how you plan on trapping them.  I know you are planning something and I would like to know what as I will be your second in command if you are still going to give me that rank after Romelle and I are wedded?” asked Lotor.

Honerva turned to Lotor and put a hand on her son: “As I said, it is not of your concern. You must focus on your wedding. To answer your question, yes you will be my second in command when you are married.  I will give you that honor as your father never truly wanted you to be his right hand. I wish I saw how intelligent you were as you were growing up. I will never let Zarkon and the quintessence cloud my judgment again.”

Lotor realized how intuitive Honerva was, which made him sick to his stomach, as he recognized how alike Honerva was to him.  They were both highly intelligent, strong welded, great strategists. Never in a million deca-phoebs would he be with his mother, though it made him sad that he would be working against her.

“Mother, you are correct. I should leave all matters to you. Yes, it is very beautiful today. I can’t wait to marry Romelle. I should go back to my tent to prepare for today’s ceremony,” said Lotor even though it made him feel nauseated to say it.

Lotor walked off and the entered his tent.  There hung an Altean wedding garment, which the newly Altean crest on the upper left side sleeve. Honerva made sure to include some sort of Galra color scheme to the garment. Lotor knew he needed to figure out a way to conceal a weapon of some sort within the garment. He couldn’t go to the wedding without as he knew Allura and the rest of team Voltron were preparing for a fight. Just as he was going to about to change, he heard someone walk into his tent.

“Lotor I am stressing out about today, I don’t know how long I can put up with this whole charade. Every single time Honerva speaks to me about the wedding and how happy she is for us, I start to feel sick in my stomach and want to throw up. She talks about how we are going to rule the galaxy and no one will stop us and how we can get unlimited quintessence. It's all mad I tell you,” cried Romelle.

Lotor went to put a hand on Romelle: “Romelle when the day is done, we won’t be married and team Voltron will have saved the day. I will guarantee it.  We will not let Honerva take over the galaxy. She might be smart, but I know better than her. I was able to steal a communicator off one the Altean soldiers. I have been in communication with Allura and Shiro. I am trying to give as much intel to them before they arrive on the planet and what to expect. It’s hard to communicate with them as Honerva is always around me specifically.”

Romelle’s face became less worried: “Well that is more reassuring. I really don’t want this wedding to happen. I hope your plan works.”

“It will. Did you see your Altean wedding garment? Is there room to conceal a weapon inside?” asked Lotor.

“Yes, Lotor there is. How are we going to get any weapons first off? Your mother is always watching us,” asked Romelle.

“I managed to steal these from some guards as they slept at night.  I always found sleep to be a tedious ritual. I was laser-focused on getting these for us.  Here take it and make sure no one sees you with it. Today we take back our lives. Now get going before anyone sees you exiting my tent as we shouldn’t be seeing each other before the wedding,” exclaimed Lotor.

Romelle gave Lotor a hug, something he didn’t think she was capable off and snuck out of his tent.

He went to lay in his makeshift bed in his tent when he heard a guard call out: “Coalition ship is approaching.” He went outside and saw the ship land a couple of meters away from the camp.  All the Altean soldiers formed a front as the palidans, Wilder, and Allura exited the ship. He could see from a distance Honerva walking towards them.  He wanted to go to them, more so to see Allura, but guards in front of his tent prevented him from doing so. They did this to Romelle as well.

He watched Honvera and her guards usher the team to a tent far from his and Romelle’s. He knew that is where the reception would be held. He just couldn’t see where the wedding altar was.

“Prince Lotor, Empress Honerva has informed me to tell you to please get ready as the ceremony will begin in one varga,” said a guard outside his tent.

“Thank you, I will start to get ready,” replied Lotor.

Lotor put on his wedding garment and knew today everything was about to change. He hid a small laser gun stuck to his back even though his weapon of choice would have been his sword. He made sure the jacket he wore would conceal it. He exited the tent and the guards led him to the wedding altar.


	31. A Good day for a Faux Wedding Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor finally shows his true colors to Honerva and it is not good

As Lotor was approaching the altar, he could see all of the palidans and Allura sitting with all Altean guards surrounding them. He turned to look at Allura. He tried to conceal his smile, but she looked so beautiful in her only Altean royal outfit.  Wilder, and the palidans who were in their standard Earth clothing, except for the yellow and green ones, as each decided to wear a nice shirt and pants. With each step, he could feel a burning desire to just end things and start fighting, but he knew he had to wait until the time was right.

He approached the altar and Honerva whispered to Lotor: “In time you will come to realize that this was the right decision. The whole galaxy will be ours to rule.”

Lotor put a fake smile on his face and replied: “Yes mother, ours to rule.”

The next thing Lotor heard was guards playing some Altean instrument he only heard a couple of times when he was on the colony. They were playing some sort of music, which he didn’t know until Honerva told him it was an Altean wedding march. Out came Romelle in her wedding dress. It was white, with light blue lacing at the bottom, with a long train to match. He could easily see that Romelle was truly nauseated but tried to put a brave face on. As she approached, the palidans started to become more uncomfortable, but Allura settled them down.

Now the music stopped and Lotor and Romelle were now facing each other and Honerva spoke: “We are gathered here today on the most joyous occasion in the joining of my son Prince Lotor and Romelle. If anyone wishes to stop this wedding, please speak now.” Everyone looked at team Voltron, but no one said anything.

“As with any Altean wedding, the bride and groom will say their vows to each other and we will end off with the ceremonial tying of the hands and placing of the rings to signify they are man and wife. Normally the groom will say their vows first, but Romelle has offered to say hers first,” said Honerva.

At this moment Lotor looked at Allura. He couldn’t imagine his wedding day to end up being like this.  He could see how angry she was just by looking at her eyes, though her body language said otherwise.

Romelle cleared her throat, placed her hands on Lotor’s and recited her vows: “Lotor, I take thee to my husband and future ruler of the new Altean empire. I will honor and obey you. I hope to bear you as many heirs so our empire will a mass greatly. I give you my vow.”

Lotor gave a wink to Romelle and then recited his vows: “Romelle, I do not take thee to my wife, as the one I love is Princess Allura, the true leader of the Altean empire.”

Honerva grabbed Lotor by the hand and shouted: “How dare you my ungrateful son of mine.  I knew this was all a rouse. Guards seize the palidans, Allura and friend.”

Lotor yanked his arm from Honerva and pulled out his gun from the back of his clothing and yelled at Romelle to do the same.

The palidans, Allura, and Wilder, though surrounded by guards, were able to out-maneuver them and were able to get to Lotor and Romelle.

All the guards held weapons to everyone until the palidans closed their eyes summoned their lions to the planet. Within a couple of dobashes, the lions appeared. 


	32. Allies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle to stop Honerva begins

Honerva looked up to see the lions were surrounding her infantry and said: “I knew the palidans hid their lions on a desolated moon. That is why I brought my robeasts along for the ride. You assumed wrong Lotor. Guards get to your mechs.”

“Well what you didn’t expect the Honerva, is that just like the palidans have a strong connection with their lions, I too with my sincline ships. I let you steal the ship I was in since I knew you would try to control the mech yourself. It will never yield to you,” yelled Lotor.

Honerva was shocked and surprised by Lotor’s revelation: “Well well, the student as now become the teacher. Well done son. In my wildest dream would you surpass any of my research. However, I now come to realize why Zarkon never wanted you to lead the Galra as you are weak and feeble and cannot be trusted. You will never be worthy of the Galra and Altean empires. You will always be a mistake. The reason why I could not continue my quintessence research. You sucking the life out of me is what killed me. I wish you died inside of me when I entered the rift with your father.”

“How dare you say that about Lotor.  You will never be worthy of being his mother. You are a monster just like Zarkon. All you care about is the quintessence. You never had one ounce of being a real mother to him. All he wanted was to make you and Zarkon proud, but the two of you saw was a failure and a mistake. I made the mistake of judging Lotor by your actions, but he was never like the two of you. He was above you, a better leader who could of lead the Galra empire into a new era of peace,” shouted Allura.

“Allura there is no use of talking down the witch. We must strike her down before she can take us down first,” exclaimed Lotor.

At that moment, weapons were fired and the palidans, Wilder, Lotor, Allura and Romelle all ran to the lions.  Lotor tried to summon sincline, but something was blocking his connection so he accompanied Allura into the blue lion. Wilder took Romelle into the coalition ship and escaped the planet, while the other palidans covered them. Wilder and Romelle were met by the Atlas.  However, a large Altean warship appeared. It was the same one they encountered earlier.  The Atlas started to fire at the warship once Wilder and Romelle were secured.

Meanwhile down on the planet, all the lions were fighting the robeasts on their own, when Keith called the team to form Voltron. Lotor knew he couldn’t be on the blue lion when this happened so he told Allura to let him vacate and so he could try to find the sincline ship down on the planet. Allura stood up but felt very light-headed when she tried to stop Lotor.

“Allura all you all right? You must save your strength to form Voltron. I don’t think you will be able to form if I am aboard. Besides I need to find sincline. I know Honerva brought him here, I can sense him,” said Lotor.

“Alright, we all trust you Lotor, now go find sincline, just be safe. I can’t lose you again, but before you go, please change out of those clothes, I brought something more suitable,” said Allura.

Lotor quickly changed out of his wedding garment into a Garisson uniform similar to his Galra one. He gave Allura a kiss and flew out of the blue lion. He watched from a distance as the lions formed Voltron. 

When he landed on the ground, there were Altean guards surrounding the ship they arrived on.  The ship was too small to house sincline, but he remembered the Altean warship he was captured on. It was large enough to house the ships.  He contacted Allura and informed her he would need to get back in space and to the Atlas and he needed cover to do that.  Allura told the team to keep all the robeast off Lotor.

Lotor knew the only way to get to space was to use the same ship. There were too many Altean guards surrounding him, but all of a sudden, some of the guards started to turn and to join Lotor in his fight. Lotor was surprised but kept fighting until one of the allied guards said: “Lotor we know why you left us, Romelle told us the truth. We never wanted to be in this war, please save us as you did before.”

Lotor with more confidence fought thru Honerva’s depleted forces to get inside the ship. There he was met with more guards, however, the majority of them were on his side and cast the ones who were not on the planet. “Prince Lotor what are your orders,” kneeled one of the guards.

“Stand up, there is no time to kneel. We must get to the Atlas and help them with their fight. I need to get my sincline ship,” exclaimed Lotor.

All the guards rose to their feet and ran to their position on the ship's bridge. Lotor took the helm. It was similar to Castle of Lions. Lotor didn’t have the alchemy to fly it, but another guard did.

“Prince Lotor, my name is Kendra. Your mother has been training me to fly this ship, may I,” said the young female guard.

Lotor looked at the young girl and new he had to place trust in her or else they would not be going anywhere.

“You may, but if it turns out you are working with the witch, I will no doubt have to take you down swiftly,” said Lotor.

Within a couple of dobashes, they were in space.


	33. White Lion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor encounters the White lion

As Kendra flew the ship, Lotor had one of the guards place a fake communication to the warship saying they captured Lotor under Empress Honerva’s orders and were commanded to return to the warship. While the guard was doing this, Lotor communicated with Shiro on a secure line.

“Shiro I am going to get on the warship just attack our ship, but just hit us, but not fatally, I have some Alteans here who are fighting with us. We just have to make it seem we are on their side. Once we take control of the ship, we will communicate with you then,” said Lotor.

“Alright, Lotor. We will wait for your next communication,” said Shiro.

Just then the viewfinder came on and Altean guards came on screen. “Ah you have the traitor, well bring him aboard. We will wait for the Empress next course of action which pertains to her disgraceful son,” exclaimed the guard.

The Altean ship circled around to the back of the warship and entered the docking area.

When they exited the ship all the soldiers started to scream “For Prince Lotor and Princess Allura.” Lotor started fighting with his infantry against Honerva’s.  He could clearly see the sincline ships in the distance on the ship. He fought thru the soldiers to get the ships, but at the last moment a soldier took a shot a Lotor and hit him square in the back. Lotor fell face forward while the fighting was going on.

Lotor awoke into a dream state. There standing in front of him was the white lion. He looked at the lion and got on his knees and said: “I need to save my people, Allura, Wilder, the palidans and the rest of team on the Atlas.  I will give my life for them for they have given my life back to me. Please help me.”

The lion looked at Lotor and replied back, “We were the ones to save you from the rift.  Lotor we now see you are worthy of receiving knowledge you wished to seek as it has always been within you. You are worthy of your Altean and Galra heritage. You now realize that both halves make you strong. Rise and receive your gifts.”

Lotor rose and felt a strong white light lifting his soul to heights he never dreamed off.

“Now open your eyes and do what you were destined to be,” said the White Lion.

Lotor opened his eyes awoke to all the fighting. One of the guards was about to talk a fatal blow to him when he summoned the sincline ships to him while in the hanger. Sirens started to go off when the ships started to fire on the guards. He didn’t want to kill them but wound them.  His fleet started to get the upper hand. The young female guard who help fly the ship, helped Lotor escape the ship.

His fleet was able to overtake the warship crew.  They were able to communicate with the Atlas and the Atlas stopped shooting at them. Lotor flew the sincline ships onto the Atlas.  Wilder and Shiro were waiting for him.

“Shiro I am glad to see you, we must head to the planet to stop Honerva and her robeast. Wilder come with me as I will need your help in transforming sincline. I cannot do it without you,” said Lotor.

“I am honored. Let’s stop your mother, excuse me Honerva once and for all,” exclaimed Wilder.

“Alright Lotor, we will follow your lead,” replied Shiro.

Wilder and Lotor entered the sincline ships and exited the Atlas.  Now all ships were entering planet Colevic to end the war once and for all.


	34. Sincline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor with Wilder's assistance forms Sincline

As the sincline ships and the Atlas were entering the atmosphere, they could see Voltron were becoming out-numbered as his mother created more robeasts in his absence.

“Lotor what is your plan, there seem to be too many robeasts for the Atlas and your ship to handle. We can hold them back for a bit, but Honerva has upgraded them since we last saw one Earth,” Shiro communicated to Lotor thru the comm.

“Wilder and I will form Sincline, it might take a while, but hopefully not long. Just hold them off until we show up,” said Lotor.

“Will do Lotor, Over and out,” said Shiro. With that, the Atlas transformed into its mech and flew to join Voltron.

“Lotor do you think your sincline ships can help Voltron and the Atlas, we seemed to be out-numbered,” asked Wilder.

“We will be fine, We just need to focus on forming Sincline,” said Lotor.

“We have to focus on forming?” questioned Wilder.

“Yes, we both have to focus.  It was my plan for myself and my generals to form Sincline like the palidans with Voltron, but as the story goes, they left and I formed Sincline myself. I now know I need help to form him as I don’t have the strength as I did before.  You have the power to do it, Wilder. I know this isn’t Voltron, but I know how much you want to follow in your ancestor’s footsteps. It's now or never. Are you with me, Wilder,” asked Lotor.

“I am with you Lotor till the end. Let’s do this,” exclaimed Wilder

At that moment both Wilder and Lotor closed their eyes and focussed on forming Sincline. At that moment Wilder felt a surge of energy flow thru his body. The whole ship lit up for both of them. All of sudden the ship started to form with Wilder’s ship forming the legs and arms and Lotor’s ship forming the body and head. Once Wilder opened his eyes he was amazed to see he was apart of Sincline.

“Lotor this is amazing I am a leg. No, I am two legs. This is pretty awesome. I can’t believe I am apart of something like this. Thank you Lotor,” said Wilder.

“We can get back to the pleasantries, let's go help Voltron,” exclaimed Lotor.

With that Sincline flew into battle the robeasts with Voltron.


	35. This Ends Now Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sincline, Atlas, and Voltron fight Honerva's robeasts

Sincline with Lotor and Wilder aboard approached the fight and could see the Atlas and Voltron fight two or three robeasts at a time.  Each time the robeasts would siphon some of the quintessence from them.

“How do we approach this Lotor,” asked Wilder

“It seems the weaker of the robeasts are attacking the Atlas, we will start there,” said Lotor.

Sincline went to help Atlas. It pulled out its sword and within one swoop took out one of the robeast by stabbing it where their energy blast came out.  The robeast fell to the surface of the planet. It then was two against two. Both Atlas and Sincline faced the other two robeasts.  With communications opened to the Atlas Lotor says: “Shiro we must work as a team, just follow my lead. This ends now.”

All mechs start running to each other.

“Shiro, grab my arm and throw me at one of them,” exclaimed Lotor.

Shiro listened to Lotor, and at that moment Sincline dropped kicked the robeast to the floor.  With the robeast on the ground, Lotor called for Wilder to smash the robeasts with his Sincline foot but not to injure the pilot inside. Wilder did as Lotor command.

Now there was only one left between Atlas and Sincline.  “Lotor, go help Voltron, we got this,” shouted Shiro thru the comm.

Sincline flew to where Voltron was fighting against two robeasts.

“It’s nice you can join us Lotor,” exclaimed Keith.

“Well I was quite busy how do you say it Earthlings tag-teaming with the Atlas,” said Lotor.

“Ha, Lotor using some professional wrestling terminology. Always a fighter at heart,” laughed Hunk.

“Let’s focus yellow palidan, we need to end this. On my mark. Go,” roared Lotor.

With both their swords out Voltron and Sincline fought in tandem against the two robeasts.  It seemed these pilots were the stronger and more agile. They matched Voltron and Sincline at every hit. However what the other pilots didn’t know that both Lotor and Allura were skilled fighters. The worked together and were able to take out the two robeasts. When they were done fighting, the Atlas came to join them, but Honerva managed to hack into all three mech’s comms.

“You really think you can destroy my robeasts. You will never defeat me, I am the strongest and intelligent being in this entire universe,” screamed Honerva.

Just then another robeasts appeared.  It was larger and towering over Voltron, Sincline, and Atlas.

“Damn, Lotor your mother, unbelievable. Can’t believe she created an ultimate robeast.  Just when you think you know someone,” said Lance.

“Oh, Lance shut up. Lotor this is way out of Shiro and my league. You and Allura must know what to do?” asked Keith.

Both Lotor and Allura were at a lost for words.

“I never in my wildest dream that she could have done this. Giving up is not an option, but I don’t see how we can defeat her,” uttered Allura.

The team was at a standstill with Honerva hovering over them.


	36. This Ends Now Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team devises a plan of attack against Honerva's towering robeast

Lotor opened a communication to both Voltron and Atlas: “I know things look dark at the moment, but the only way we can defeat her is we-we work together as a team.”

“How do we do that, as she is taller than us? She can instantly take all of us out” said Hunk.

We all need to focus on one part of her robeast. She can’t have eyes in the back. Honerva might be an incredible scientist and alchemist, but she was no skilled warrior. She left hat to Zarkon and myself,” replied Lotor.

“Alright Lotor, I believe in you. Everyone focus. Its gonna take a lot out of us, but if Lotor says we can do it, we can.  Shiro are you ready?” asked Allura.

“We are ready here on the Atlas,” exclaimed Shiro.

“Everyone spread out,” shouted Lotor as Honerva started to blast each one of them. Her shots managed to hit all three of them with accuracy.

Shiro came on the comm: “Lotor are shields are holding, but that was a strong hit from her.”

“Same here,” replied Keith

“Lotor our shields are at eighty percent and holding. We need to come out with a better plan soon before she attacks again,” said Wilder

Lotor looked outside his cockpit and started to devise a plan: “Voltron attack from the air, while Atlas and the Sincline will attack from the ground.”

Once again Honerva took shots at all three them, and though they were spread out, her shots hit them again managing to knock both Voltron and Sincline down. Honerva used her mechanical tentacles to try to drain them of their quintessences, but the Atlas managed to push them out of the way.

Their combined mechs fought against Honerva and her larger than life Robeast.  With each blast their mech took, Honevra managed to siphon quintessence from them.  They could feel their mechs start to come apart. 

“We cannot let her take away our quintessence, its what is making us strong. Every we need to concentrate harder, we can’t let her get to us,” said Lance.

With each shot, Honevra was able to one-up them. They kept trying to outmaneuver her, but she was way to cunning.

“Lotor, I don’t think we can defeat her, she is just too strong. I don’t think our combined alchemic powers can defeat her,” said Allura.

Just than Wilder came on the comm: “What if we are looking at wrong. I mean she has all this magic but as you said earlier she doesn’t know any hand to hand combat? What if we just fight her with our fists. I know that sounds like a stupid idea, but our weapons don’t seem to work.”

Lotor looked out the cockpit and could tell that Wilder was right. His mother might be stronger in the sense of weapons and magic, but she was no warrior like the rest of them: “Wilder you are brilliant. That is how we are going to defeat her. No more weapons, just fists.”

“Knees to face. What I like to watch a good fight,” chimed in Hunk.

As Honevra tried to take more shots at their mechs, each mech took turns punching her robeast. Honerva stumbled backward as this got her off-guard.

“It worked, let’s keep at it,” exclaimed Pidge.

Each time Honerva trie to take a shot, each mech either punched or kicked her robeast like a prizefighter. Each time she stumbled backward.  It wasn’t until, the fourth kick/punch combination, that she fell backward.  Each mech was about the stomp on her when she moved out of the way.  When she stood up, Sincline hit a knee strike on her, which toppled her down again. The ground shook as her robeast fell.

“I have an idea Lotor if you allow me?” asked Keith.

“Go ahead young blade, finish her,” replied Lotor.

“With pleasure,” shouted Keith.

Voltron grabbed one arm of Honerva’s robeast and placed in an armbar and ripped out right out. The Atlas followed suit and did the same with the other arm.

Now Honerva’s robeast was armless. She stood up, but this time Sincline took out its sword out and took out both of her beast's legs. Lotor could see Honerva jump out of her robeast at that exact moment.

They defeated the robeast.

“I just saw her escape. I must go after her. Everyone take care of the civilians on the ground. She must be stopped,” exclaimed Lotor.

Their mech’s separated. The Atlas transformed back into a ship, the Sincline into ships and Voltron back to their lions.

“You can’t defeat her on her own, We will all come and help,” shouted Wilder.

“No I must do this on my own, she is my responsibility. Wilder and the rest of team Voltron keep Allura safe,” shouted Lotor.

Lotor jumped out his ship and ran after his mother. What he didn’t know was both Wilder and Allura followed him.


	37. Had Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor, Allura, and Wilder chase after Honerva, but as they find her a secret is revealed

Honerva retreated into one of the nearby caves with Lotor following close behind. As he got to the cave, heard more footsteps behind. He pulled out his sword when he turned out to be Allura and Wilder.

“What are the two of you doing here. I told you I will take care of Honerva,” shouted Lotor.

“We can’t let you have all the fun. Plus Allura and I have more reasons to take out Honerva ourselves. She took my life from me all those years around. Used my clone as a puppet,” said Wilder.

Allura walked up to Lotor and hugged him so close: “She took our people away from us. She took you away from me. I will never let her do that again. Please, Lotor let us help you. You don’t have to do this alone.”

Lotor looked at both Wilder and Allura: “Since you are both here, we might as well do this together. I don’t have a choice, do I?”

“Nope,” replied Wilder.

Lotor grabbed Allura’s hand “Let’s go then.”

They walked thru the cave together. It was almost maze-like. They could hear Honerva laughing all around them. They got half-way thru when Allura almost collapsed from exhaustion.

“Allura!” both Lotor and Wilder shouted.

“I am fine, we must continue. The fight earlier took a little out of me. I will be fine. We must find Honerva,” said Allura as she wiped the sweat from her forehead.

“Allura you have to tell him,” said Wilder.

“What does she have to tell me Wilder?” asked Lotor.

“There is nothing tell. Wilder was just worried that all this stress would just get to me. That is all. Now Shiro please don’t bring this up again and worry Lotor,” stammered Allura.

Wilder walked closely to Allura and whispered: “When this is done you better come clean with him because if you won’t I will.”

“I will tell him if we get out of this alive,” replied Allura.

Lotor could tell the two of them were whispering, but he was more focused on finding Honerva.

They finally came across a waterfall and there stood Honerva in all her glory. She looked older than before. Her crown was nowhere to be found. Behind her was a bomb like Allura had encountered on Naxela.

“Hmm, you think my robeast was my end game. I knew how you think Lotor. You are my son. Your intelligence came from me and not from that bastard Zarkon. I knew you wanted the fight to be on planet Colevic as it was the closest to Oriande. I already created this bomb on this planet a long time ago. Now no one will survive. Well, I will, but not you, Allura, the coalition, and your unborn children. At least I will end their misery with growing up with such an ungrateful and untrustworthy father.” exclaimed Honerva.

Lotor looked at Allura: “What is she talking about? Unborn children? Wilder, did you know? Is that what you were trying to tell me earlier?”

Wilder and Allura looked at each other while fury started to build up in Lotor.


	38. The Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor is upset that Allura and Wilder kept a secret from him however it does not deter him from taking down Honerva

“Lotor, I wanted to tell you when this was all done, but unfortunately Honerva has spoiled it,” replied Allura.

“Allura how could you jeopardize the well being of our child and Wilder you allowed this? Fury rose in Lotor.

“Ahh, it seems the love of your life is hiding secrets. How do even know those bastards are even yours?” questioned Honerva.

“Witch shut up,” shouted Lotor as he turned his stare to both of Wilder and Allura.

“When did you find out you were with child?” asked Lotor.

“Don’t be angry with her Lotor. She found out one month after you were kidnapped with Romelle.  If she had the means to communicate with you on Oriande she would have told you. I wanted her to tell you the truth once the two of you were reunited, but she wanted me to keep quiet about the babies as she knew you wouldn’t let her fight in the battle against Honerva. So I said nothing. Lotor please don’t fault her. She just doesn’t want to lose you again,” bellowed Wilder.

“Wilder you don’t have to defend my actions. Lotor I would never endanger our children. All I want to do is to end this war. Yes, my actions were selfish, but could you blame me?” shouted Allura.

Lotor could see tears falling from Allura’s cheek: “No I don’t fault you, I just wish you told me sooner my love. I am sorry to get upset with you.”

“Oh how touching, ” said Honerva.

“Witch you are not going anywhere. Its three against one” shouted Wilder.

“You can’t underestimate her, but what she doesn’t understand is that Allura is not the only one with alchemic powers,” said Lotor.

“You have alchemic powers?” questioned Wilder.

 “You three are not strong enough to take me down. This bomb will go out and take out everything and everyone in its destruction. You will never win,” shouted Honerva

“I know we can’t take you down with our weapons, but Lotor and I will take you down with our minds alone,” Allura yelled at Honerva.

“Ha, take me down with your minds. The two of you are not strong alchemists to take me down,” said Honerva.

“We aren’t but everyone else outside is,” exclaimed Allura.

“What are your considering Allura,” Lotor turned to look at her.

“Is everyone in place Keith?” asked Allura.

“Yes, even Romelle brought the other Alteans down. They know what Honerva is planning and they will do what you say,” replied Keith.

“See Honerva you are alone, even the Alteans have turned against you,” shouted Allura.

“We shouldn’t show her mercy. If we don’t kill her now she will forever haunt our lives. Wilder, what say you?” Lotor asked Wilder.

“As much as I wanted to kill her Lotor, I cannot bring myself to do it, and neither should you. You are better than this Lotor. Be better for your unborn children,” proclaimed Wilder.

“Very well, Allura what do you have in mind?” asked Lotor.

Allura placed her hands on the ground as she did for on Balmara. Lotor followed suit. All the Alteans, Garrison crew, and palidans outside did the same thing. Everyone gave their quintessence to the planet.

“What is happening? What are you doing?” Honerva questioned Allura.

“Doing the unexpected,” said Allura.

The whole planet became engulfed with a blue aura. “What you didn’t expect was for everyone to sacrifice their quintessence to protect this planet and the rest of the galaxy from your bomb. Even if you set it off, it will not destroy this planet. Either way, you lose. All my life Honerva I looked up to you and admired your work, but now all I see is a shell of a once great scientist who became corrupted by quintessence. Just give up,” declared Lotor.

“I will never surrender to you and the coalition,” yelled Honerva.

Honerva tried to detonate the bomb, but the blue aura surrounded that as well. 

“How is this possible?” screamed Honerva.

The aura was so strong that it caused the bomb to disarm.

With the bomb disarmed, Allura passed out due to exhaustion. Lotor rushed to her side. With his back exposed. Honerva tried to take a shot at Lotor, but Wilder got to Honerva first and instantly killed her with his weapon.

Allura, Lotor, and Wilder turned to face the lifeless body of Honerva lying face down in a pool of water.

“Is she dead?” questioned Allura.

Lotor and Wilder went to the lifeless body of Honerva. He turned it over and her body aged exponentially. The body no longer looked like Honerva. Just skin and bones.

“I guess that is what happened when your body is not fueled with quintessence anymore,” said Wilder.

“Indeed,” replied Lotor.

“I know you did not have a connection with her Lotor, but we should at least give her a burial, after all, she was your birth mother,” declared Allura.

“I agree with Allura, we should bury her,” replied Wilder.

Lotor reluctantly agreed.

He and Wilder help dig a shallow grave and placed Honerva’s remains on it. Wilder made a makeshift cross and placed it at the head of the covered grave.

When they were done, Lotor picked up Allura and carried her out with Wilder leading the way.

“So twins, that is unexpected,” Lotor chuckled as Allura snuggled her head on Lotor’s chest.


	39. It’s a New Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team celebrates end of their fight with Honerva

Everyone was waiting for Lotor, Allura, and Wilder to exit the cave. 

“The waiting is driving me crazy, we have to go in. Who’s with me?” shouted Lance.

“Stand down Lance, I know we lost communication with them, but I have faith that they are alright,” said Shiro.

“I agree with Shiro’s assessment too. Lance just wait,” uttered Pidge.

Hunk was waiting at the opening of the gave when he could see the light blaring from Wilder’s wrist communicator.“I can see them, I can see them,” yelled Hunk.

Everyone ran to greet the three of them.

Coran ran to Allura: “My dear are you alright, did Honerva hurt you?”

“No, she did not. I am just pretty much drained with being pregnant with twins and all,” proclaimed Allura.

All the palidans, Shiro, Romelle, and Coran were stunned.

“Pregnant, when did this happen?” they all happily screamed.

Keith game a sly look to Lotor and laughed: “Oh I know when.”

They all ran and gave one big group hug. Lotor did not use to being part of something like this, but it sure felt nice and something he could get used to.

Romelle stood upon a hill of rocks and got everyone’s attention: “I know we came here on the false pretense of a wedding, however, we still have supplies to actually put on a real wedding. Let us set up camp and celebrate the upcoming nuptials of Princess Allura and Prince Lotor. Who is with me?”

All the Alteans shouted in glee. All the palidans and Wilder agreed.  Coran agreed to officiate the wedding.

Once the festivities were dying down. Allura and Lotor retreated to Blue.

“I can’t believe I will be your wife tomorrow. I never thought this would be happening. I dreamed of you coming back to me. I thought it was hopeless, but something inside me made me believe you were still out there. I don’t know why I chose Wilder, but I sure made the best decision to send him to you.  You wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for him,” proclaimed Allura.

“I know we must reward him with something. Well with your upcoming pregnancy, I don’t think you would be able to fly Blue, but I don’t know if I would need to fly her since the war is over,” replied Lotor.

Allura snuggled closer to Lotor in their makeshift bed on Blue: “That is true, but I think he liked flying Sincline with you, though I know how much he wanted to be like Blaytz.”

“Well it's his decision on what his next path is, we can only guide him to what that is,” replied Lotor.

“Though I would love to talk to you all night my love, but carrying two babies inside me has made me extremely tired. Let us get our rest as we are getting married tomorrow,” declared Allura as she yawned.

Allura fell asleep right away. Lotor put his head on Allura’s belly and whispered “It’s a new day my children, it’s a new day,” as he drifted asleep.


	40. Farewell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> one deca-pheob has passed and the team Voltron and the Atlas say their goodbyes to Lotor, Allura, Coran, and Wilder

It has been one deca-phoeb since Allura and Lotor were married. They decided to work with the inhabitants of planet Colevic to make this the new home of the all the remaining Alteans from the colony as it was close to Oriande. Dayak showed up in the middle of Allura’s pregnancy to be her midwife, though Lotor thought otherwise. The palidans and the Garrison crew helped the Alteans in getting set up on the planet by helping with growing vegetation, creating housing, and setting up a hospital and communication center so they could communicate with the rest of the coalition.

Lotor came out of his house with one of the twins in his arms as Shiro approached him.

“It seems your team has done a good job with everything. We cannot thank you enough. Well it seems little Aurora can’t thank you enough,” proclaimed Lotor.

“Can’t believe we are leaving today. I am really sad I won’t get to see these little ones grow up. I got so attached to the two of them,” said Shiro.

“You will always be in their lives Shiro, all of you. It's not like we are going to stay here forever. We will visit Earth. From what Allura has told me, its quite a fascinating planet. I can’t wait to show the twins the new coalition capital,” said Lotor.

“Well when you do visit, I have to take you out for a beer,” Shiro chuckled.

“What is a beer?” questioned Lotor.

“Oh you will find out soon enough,” smiled Shiro.

Allura came out next, with a blanket over her as she was feeding Alfor.

“So Shiro I guess this is goodbye for now. I can’t believe our journey has come to an end,” said Allura with tears falling on her cheeks.

All the other palidans came to say their goodbyes.

“Oh man, I thought I wasn’t going to cry, but damn it Allura you were like a big sister to me. This is so hard to say goodbye to you,” cried Pidge.

“I know right, we were all like family, Coran as our grandpa, Shiro our space dad,” cried Hunk.

“Space uncle Hunk,” Shiro corrected him.

“I would never have found my mom if it wasn’t for Voltron,” declared Keith.

Everyone looked at Lance to say something, but he ended up balling his eyes out. Romelle put her arms around him.

“Still can’t believe Romelle and Lance ended up getting married, I guess opposites attract,” said Pidge to Hunk as she wiped her tears off her face.

“Well we still have to pick up Shay, I promised her I would cook her favorite dish on our way back to Earth,” replied Hunk.

Hunk and Pidge gave their hugs to both Allura, Lotor, and Coran and headed to their respective lions.

Lance and Romelle said their goodbyes and headed for his.

Keith and Shiro also hugged Lotor and Allura and went to their respective lion and ship.

“Farewell, palidans we will never forget all you have done for the coalition,” proclaimed Lotor.

All the Alteans came out to wish them off.

As the Atlas and lions rose above the clouds, Wilder came to Lotor.

“So Wilder, you probably be will be on your way as well?” asked Lotor.

“Are the two of you trying to get rid of me?” replied Wilder.

“No, I just thought,” said Lotor.

“Well, you thought wrong. I have nowhere to go and nothing to do, besides you will need a second in command to help you run this place. Well if the two of you will have me that is,” asked Wilder.

“Of course we would have you be our second in command here. I am just used to friends moving on in their lives,” said Lotor.

“Hey, you got me for the long haul buddy. I mean the twins need their uncle Wilder to show them fun adventures, plus their dad as well,” laughed Wilder.

“Well the twins and future sibling,” smiled Lotor.

“She’s pregnant again, oh quiznak,” laughed Wilder.

Lotor smiled at Wilder: “Well since you will be my second in command, I need you to take care of some things, sorry to rush you into your post.”

“It's alright, I’m used to it. By the way, not to pry or anything, what was in the letter you wanted to me to give to Allura so long ago” asked Wilder.

“Just Altean and Galra poetry about love I learned throughout my lifetime that expressed how much Allura meant to me,” replied Lotor.

“So you knew all this time that you and Allura would end up together, no matter what happened,” said Wilder.

Lotor just gave Wilder a smile entered his home with Aurora in his arms and thus there was peace in the universe for now, until the next adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say a HUGE THANK YOU to those who have left comments and kudos. I really appreciate it. It means a whole lot. I know the series is ending, I was thinking of writing a prequel and sequel to this story. I just want to know if anyone would be interested in me writing it. I think they should just do a whole series on Lotor alone, I mean for someone who has lived 10000 deca-phoebs, he must have had some sort of adventures and what not. But thanks again to all who have read this story, it was a labor of love get this done before season 8. =)


End file.
